On the run
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: Ok it all started as a play fight then me and my friends end up getting involved with the hellsing orginisation what everyone thinks is an anime turns out to be real me and my friends end up being monsters and me ending up being half demon. I have finished the book the day before 2013 so I'm happy. The next one will be both 1st person and 3rd person. I hope to finish it before 2014
1. Day 1

You know with a very strange life you can expect to keep secrets even from the people who promised to protect you while you're on the run trust me when some else says you can trust them with any secret they don't truly mean it no sometimes your best off keeping the most powerful secret hidden especially from people who make promises my journal is going to be used to tell stories about me on the run with only a few things and a lot of money to buy more food drinks and get me a place to sleep so I can write things like this to keep you the readers on edge but I swear one day it will be safe for me to return home. But until then I'm running around England to try and find answers about the strangers that are trying to capture me but only fail and why in the full moon I forget about being human and become a monster of nightmares and why some anime's are actually real. So this is only the beginning of my tormented running I need as much support as I can get so please if anyone has any contacts in England that would help me tell them. Please I need help! I'm not going to use my real name or any real names for people I'm on the run with but for some I wouldn't have came up with a nickname for so I and my friends have nicknames or codenames to protect ourselves from danger.

- The vampire assassin.

Day 1 "27/10/2013"

Day one of me on the run.

I looked out of my bedroom window thinking to myself on how I managed to get myself into this mess. Really it was only a play fight on the street that turned really ugly the guy I had in a headlock seemed to become this huge monster like a centaur like creature only his lower half was of a fox Police made statements saying the guy and me were terrorists but there was someone telling them to say that I could feel it. I packed a few books my cricket bat, 3 bottles of water a few packets of chocolate chip cookies and a flashlight with a load of fresh batteries just in case. And other things.

I silently walked down the stairs and as quietly as I could unlocked and locked the door to my house of course I wasn't out there alone. no a few of my friends have been called terrorists too. Just to remind you they are either using the nicknames or code names I gave them. I met up with Wolfboy he had sandy coloured hair bright green eyes just a bit smaller then me but a better leader. He was wearing his favourite clothes. His "I'm a werewolf" t-shirt a pair of dark worn jeans with a tear on both his knees and his best running trainers. 'What's up Vampire assassin?' He smiled slinging on his backpack. 'Not now Wolfboy.' I growled putting up the hood of my striped hoodie the sleeves are a bit long but they keep my hands warm. I pulled up my jeans and made sure my black and red trainers' laces were done tight. 'So who do we have to find?' I asked Wolfboy he just smiled and said. 'Just Puma and Owl.' I rolled my eyes knowing that Puma might have forgotten so we went to go see if Owl was ready.

Of course Owl was waiting by her front door dressed in brown trousers same shade as tree bark and a emerald green long sleeve shirt her dark brown hair shone in the moonlight and her dark green eyes made her look a lot like a tree. 'Hey Vampire assassin, Wolfboy.' She smiled. 'God Owl just call me Vamp or Vampire for short.' I growled since I was the biggest and strongest one so I had to be intimidating as well. 'Let's go see if Cat brain actually remembered.' Wolf growled Owl was also smaller then me but a bit bigger then Wolfboy.

We walked up to Puma's house and saw her in the bushes waiting. 'Wow she actually remembered.' Wolfboy whispered to me. Puma came out of her hiding spot with a smaller backpack then the rest of us. Her black hair was barely see able against the starless sky with my back to the moon I could barely see her green eyes she wore a sandy shirt and trousers and quiet large waterproof leather boots we all had them but ours were in our bags. 'Everyone ready?' I asked already walking away. 'HEY HOLD UP WERE COMING!' Wolfboy hesitated running after me.

The darkness provided us with unlimited cover as we walked through the dry forest. Wolfboy lead on but sometime I had to take the lead since I was braver. We came across a few snakes but I managed to scare them off with some wolf like growls and a howl sometimes even barks. I looked up at the moon then looking back at East. 'We only have about 3 hours or less to get to the dense forest.' I growled taking the lead at a fast pace we needed to get to the dense forest to provide with coverage during day so we can rest. I rarely get sleep so my nickname was sometimes vampire because some say I sleep during daytime on the weekends god are they wrong.

We finally made it to the dense forest but we have a long way to go before we can find a safe place to sleep during day so we move during night. We were about right in the middle of the dense forest so a safe place to sleep since others call it curse. I cleared a spot on some large rocks and curled up and took a quick nap before my time to take watch. Just when I closed my eyes the sun rose over the eastern horizon.

I woke up by someone shaking me gently it was Owl. 'Your turn.' She smiled I reached into my backpack and took out my cricket bat I was still yawning for a while. I checked my watch walked up to the sleeping Wolfboy with a blue butterfly on his nose I smiled and poked him with the edge of my cricket bat he growled and wacked my bat away. I poked him harder but he just battered it away. I took out one of my water bottles and poured a bit on his face. 'What the hell was that for?' He snapped at me. 'Your turn.' I growled curling up back on the stone I was on before.

I slept for a good 5-6 hours before Puma woke me up to start moving again. I zipped up my bag and pulled up my jeans retied my laces and pulled my hoodie down. 'Ready Vamp?' Wolfboy asked I only nodded and walked away leading the group for a while till Wolfboy decides to take lead I was only leading the group where my instincts told me to go. The forest went on for ages and we changed our real names to say we came from destroyed families and we took as much money we could find in our old homes a few other things and met up to find a safe place to sleep for the night well that was the story we all agreed on yet did I know that since we are close to Halloween we were going to gain the powers of our code names I was going to gain the abilities of a vampire and more. Wolfboy well a werewolf. Owl and Puma I don't even need to say although I actually got more abilities then a normal vampire.

After a long walk we finally came out of Huddersfield and I could already taste freedom. I poked my head out cautiously and looked around I checked my watch. 'Alright midnight the police will be busy with the drunk so were in the clear for now.' I whispered walking out into the moonlight and snickered at the nice feeling of freedom.


	2. Day 2

Day 2 "28/10/2013"

We walked on for a while making sure we stayed hidden in the dark. I was trying to think of a safe place to stay hidden for a long time but all my contacts have abandoned me except Wolfboy, Owl and Puma. I was thinking of being stowaway on a ship to go to a different country but I promised myself I would never leave England. 'How about we keep going until we reach London then think of a plan.' Puma growled I agreed with her and eventually Owl did too 3 against 1 we won the vote. So we would stop at every other town before we reach London pick up some supplies and more money then go on. Of course this worked for most of the journey until we came at a town just on the outside of London.

I poked my head out into the darkness and saw a 24 hour store perfect to grab some stuff. I walked in and bought lots more water loads of sweets and crisps and other stuff too. I paid for it all and walked out with it all in my backpack. 'Alright lets go.' Owl smiled walking on I turned and swore I heard something big coming our way. We made it to the highway and something huge stood in our way. The creature was covered in rotting flesh and had bright purple eyes. 'Shit!' Wolfboy barked I rolled my eyes and took out my cricket bat and wacked the monster around its head smashing it on contact. I wiped the blood from my face and looked down at the creature.

'Holy shit!' Puma growled pointing forwards to a load more of those creatures. 'Bite me.' I snarled to her raising my cricket bat above my head ready for these slow creatures. Wolfboy reached into his backpack and took out a small handgun. 'Wolfboy you said you wouldn't carry those things around.' Puma roared but then drew a baseball bat. Owl smiled and pointing her bow and arrow at the creatures. 'Guys those things are like zombies HIT THE HEAD!' I roared rushing forwards showing no mercy. After all that I would agree with them calling us being terrorists' only one difference we were murderers.

I looked forwards and saw a tall pale stranger in priest clothes his eyes were bright red his evil smile showed sharp teeth that could easily tear into our flesh. 'Poor children far from home and carrying weapons you should have stayed at home in bed.' He laughed as more of those creatures came along. 'Guys take on those undead purple eyed freaks while I take red eyes.' I growled everyone nodded and created me a safe passage to the red eyed freak. I took my chance and leaped for it.

I sped past the strange creatures and was soon swinging my bat with as much power and force as I could. The stranger laughed closing his eyes perfect. I swung my bat one last time knocking him to the ground. I grabbed his wrists and held them behind him with my foot on his back. 'Now call off those monsters.' I snarled in his ear the creatures all stopped and became easy targets now without movement. I pulled his arms back pushing my foot on his back down threatening to dislocated both his arms. 'Now what are you?' I growled. 'A vampire who is scared of a child.' He whimpered. 'And those creatures?' 'Ghouls my loyal ghouls.' He cried I loosened my grip not seeing that he soon had me in a headlock.

'Hey let her go you creep.' Wolfboy snarled pointing his gun at the vampire's chest. 'Don't you'll only put a hole in my lung stupid.' I snapped tapping where it would tear through. I looked down and saw my toes where on the ground still. I grabbed the arm he was holding me with and flung him into the ground my foot on his throat. 'Good thing I took those attack courses right guys.' I laughed pushing my foot down a bit making the vampire choke the others laughed agreeing with me. I looked down into the vampire's eyes which were full of fear. 'Please have mercy.' He choked looking into my silver-blue eyes. I looked down at him smiling. 'No way.' I snarled just when we all least expected it the vampire's head blew up. I shielded my eyes from the blood once I removed my arm from in front of my eyes I saw only blood and gore where the vampire's head was once.

'You alright kids?' A woman's voice called I turned towards the sound and saw a pale woman with bright blond hair and blue eyes and was a few inches taller than me. 'Yea were fine.' I growled wiping parts of the vampire's head from my hoodie. I looked at the woman's uniform seeing if anything was recognisable but nothing so far. A yellow button shirt a black belt a yellow skirt and black leggings going up halfway up her thighs. I then saw a badge saying at the top. "Hellsing" ok I know that everyone else thinks it is just an anime but this woman was wearing the uniform of oh who was it crap I can't remember oh yea Seras Victoria. 'You kid's aren't from around here are you?' The woman asked. 'No we ran away from home because people are calling us terrorists.' I murmured looking down at my trainers. 'Don't worry I'll ask my boss if you lot can stay with us until you names are cleared.' She smiled. 'So what are your names?' She asked leading us. 'Well we don't want to use our real name so I came up with some name's we went by.' I said keeping my eyes hidden in the darkness of my hood. 'So what are those names?' She politely asked. 'Well mine's Vampire assassin.' I growled. 'I'm Wolfboy.' Wolfboy howled. 'I'm Owl.' 'And I'm Puma.' Owl and Puma smiled. 'You know you guys are pretty cute especially you Wolfboy.' She giggled I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

By time the sun was beginning to rise we were waiting to see someone called. "Miss Hellsing" Of course I could already imagine what she was like. The butler Walter lead us in and bowed to Miss Hellsing. 'Here are the children you wanted to see Sir Integra is there anything else you need?' He asked Miss Hellsing. 'Just tell captain Bernadotte to come here I think he'll be surprised at these children.' She grumbled. 'Of course ma'am.' He smiled and walked out. Miss Hellsing looked at us trying to measure us up I clenched my fists waiting for her to speak. 'You all managed to take on a vampire and his army of ghouls and you didn't panic and run I'm impressed.' She smiled taking a draw from her cigar. Her blond almost white hair was about shoulder length but I couldn't really tell. Her icy blue eyes shone behind her glasses.

Wolfboy was slightly twitching with fear. 'So which one of you is the leader of the group?' She asked no one moved but I pointed at Wolfboy. 'I see the smallest leads.' She growled I begged in my head that he wouldn't burst with rage and thank god he didn't. That's when a tall man his hair long dark brown and platted. He wore something you would find in a place covered in sand. His only eye was as brown as his hair since the other was behind an eye patch. 'You wanted to ze me Miss Hellsing?' He asked his deep French accent made me shiver a bit. 'Pip I think you will find these children quiet interesting since they took on an army of ghouls and a vampire with only what they had.' Miss Hellsing smiled. Pip walked past us trying to find out for himself. 'A bit scrawny though.' He laughed that's when I snapped as he walked past me I tripped him up and snickered when he hit the ground. I soon silenced myself when he got up. 'Why you little.' He spat staring at me I gave a quiet growl warning him to shut his trap before I tear out his tongue.

While Miss Hellsing read our files out loud I was quiet proud of mine. 'A quiet child but can't help herself but protect others and get into fights. She has taken 10 different attack courses and is a professional boxer at her school.' Miss Hellsing read out. 'Also her accuracy is almost perfect and knows a lot about different weapons.' I smiled when I heard it. 'A very bright child amazing with archery. Perfect grades and a high level in all out of school clubs.' Owl beamed with pride at that. 'Comes from a rich family a black belt in karate and judo but can't stop talking sometimes.' Puma looked down at the floor when she heard the last part. 'A boy with a little brother who can barley talk. Quite bright for his age and an amazing leader when he wants to be. When with his father he can become quite aggressive and short tempered.' Wolfboy seemed to be the proudest out of all of us. 'Given that you are all on the run you will be working and living here till your names are cleared only for today you can explore the manor but don't break anything.' Miss Hellsing growled. We all left and I already knew where I was going.

I walked down into the basement and found loads of dungeon doors open. I looked inside everyone of them making sure nothing was inside. I came to the last dungeon and saw a strange tall pale man sitting at the far side of the cell. He wore a red jacket, heavy boots, a wide brimmed red hat. A white shirt, a red tie and a black v-neck jumper. The man's eyes were hidden behind amber sunglasses but I knew he wasn't human. The man rose from his chair and walked towards me. I could see his raven black hair under his hat and the strange marks on his gloves. When he was about 4-5 steps away from me he was about twice the size of me or maybe a little smaller but he was really tall. 'So your one of those new young recruits.' He laughed I could smell his breath from where I stood. I almost gagged at the scent of blood coming from him.

'Oh you're the quiet one I see. You would make a fine meal but my master wouldn't allow me to drink the blood of someone so young.' He laughed coming closer I made a quiet growl warning him that I was dangerous. 'It's alright I'm not allowed to hurt you young one but I can feel that we will become good friends.' He smiled. 'You should go and tell your friends they might be worried about you.' He laughed walking back to his chair. As soon as he turned his back on my I silently ran for it, no one could hear me as long as I didn't open my mouth to take in deep breaths. I skidded to a halt in front of my friends. 'You will never believe what I have found.' I panted pointing back the way I came. 'Let me guess Alucard the vampire?' Wolf boy smiled. 'Yea man he's scarier up close.' I laughed still panting Owl patted me on the back and said. 'Well our rooms are down there near him so best get used to it.' 'Oh God.' I sighed straightening my back to take me to my full height. 'Fine let's go find out rooms.' Puma growled slinging her back pack over one arm. We all followed Puma and Wolfboy only had the room across from us. The doors where bolted steel perfect protection. I was the first to walk in and found three single beds one in the top corner across from the door. One next to the mirror and the last one right in the furthest corner. 'I call the one by the mirror.' Puma laughed going for it Owl took the one in the furthest corner so I had the bed near to door.

I rummaged through my bag with my cricket bat leaning against the wall. I took out my books and put them on my bed and pulled out my spare jeans and laid them next to the books. I then found my favourite necklace. It was just a simple silver chain with a black wolf charm connected to a chain link and a blood red moon on another. There was also a vampire bat, a razor sharp tooth and the lower jaw of a snake. I laid on my bed rubbing the vampire bat charm between my finger and thumb. I could hear the other two having an argument over on the other side of the room. I didn't care what they were arguing about I just wanted them to shut up. 'Will you two shut up please your giving me a headache.' I barked at them silencing them at once.


	3. Day 3

Day 3 "29/10/2013"

While my hoodie and jeans where being washed I only had my other pair of jeans and sleeveless jacket. We were showing the men what we could do and trust me we could do a lot. I was leaping forwards in a maze looking for dummies that where meant to be vampire. I reached into my pocket and drew a small knife aimed and ready. I found a dummy and hid behind the wall waiting for a moment then rushing in making no noise and stuck the knife deep into the dummy's chest then slitting its throat for good luck.

When we came out all the men of the wild geese cheered but one came out to me and laughed. 'This scrawny thing wouldn't last a minuet in battle with me.' He laughed waving his hand in my face. I leaped at it and bit down not letting go. 'AWW SHIT THIS KID HAS A BAD BITE!' He roared in pain I bite down harder and saw blood drip from his glove. 'Shit!' He yelped hiding behind another member when I finally let him go. The other men laughed at the guy and patted me on the back. 'Alright kids time for your first job.' Pip chuckled throwing us each a gun. I held the strange machine gun wondering how much damage can be given with it.

We jumped into the back of a truck and waited. I was sharpening my knife on the way bored out of my mind. When we got there I was the first to leap out and rush into the building gun pointed ready. 'Alright guys you take the ghouls and I'll find the vampire.' I growled running ahead trying to find the vampire with the knife handle between my teeth. I showed no mercy when I smashed through a door and found two vampires. 'Shit!' One of them shouted. 'Kill it.' The other screamed but I had my gun ready shooting away at the sound of the vampire's screaming till it was nothing. I dropped my gun and held my knife leaping at the other vampire and piercing its heart.

I picked up my gun and walked out wiping my knife across a piece of cloth that was in my pocket. I walked out finding my friends covered in blood. 'You guys should really get cleaned up.' I snickered wiping away the blood on my face with the same piece of cloth. 'Alright let's get back and get cleaned up before anymore vampires smell us out.' Wolfboy growled climbing in. 'I don't think so children.' A voice laughed as a silver bayonet wacked in the truck right next to Wolfboy's head. 'Shitting hell!' He yelped. I turned the way the bayonet came from and saw a tall man about the same size as Alucard short blond hair wearing catholic priest clothes and a large scar on the side of his face. 'Shit everyone get in now!' I snapped at my friends they didn't need telling twice. I took the bayonet and threw it at him pinning his shoulder against the wall. I climbed in shaking with fear. 'Drive!' Puma and Owl screamed.

We made it back and I had an early night to recover from that shock. I was curled up in my bed dressed in the clothes I was already wearing. I knew who that guy was I could never forget Father Alexander Anderson. I shivered in my bed unable to even keep my fingers from shaking for half a second. I sat on the edge of my bed taking deep ragged breaths trying to calm myself down. 'I see you have met father Alexander Anderson.' Alucard laughed walking through the wall. 'You wouldn't believe how close we came to dying.' I gave him a weak smile. 'How close did his bayonets get to you?' He smiled coming closer. 'Almost hit Wolfboy in the head and I was the one who had to throw it back.' I laughed looking at the slight burn on the palm of my hand. Alucard craned over to get a look. 'So now his swords burn humans huh I wonder how long it must have taken to perfect it.' Alucard laughed while I was busy sharpening my knife. 'You know my master doesn't know you don't eat much.' He snickered I rolled my eyes. 'I have never eaten much in my past nor will I eat much now and in the future.' I growled putting my knife down Alucard smiled and faded from sight.

I gave a growl remembering what vampires could do. I stayed in the room for the rest of the evening waiting to get something to do.


	4. Day 4

Day 4" 30/10/2013"

Only one day to wait for my once favourite day of the year yep Halloween. But I have to now work instead. We have all been feeling pretty strange lately Wolfboy says he feels that he is covered in fur. I have been feeling more cold than usual. Owl stays up all night and Puma gets a lot more aggressive when attacking ghouls and vampires. Of course no one else knows about it but we are going to have to tell someone eventually but best wait till after Halloween so we can let the fun die away.

On another job we have been given the assistance of Agent Seras Victoria; "Police girl" as her master calls her. When the truck stopped we were outside a four floored house great loads of stairs. I had to patrol the top floor Seras had the third floor. Puma had the second floor. Owl the first floor and Wolfboy got the ground floor.

I shivered a bit while I walked down the hallway of the top floor my teeth chattering with every step I took. I could hear the vampire's laughter even over the noise the ghouls made when I turned them to ash with my knife not wasting precious ammunition on those moving pieces of dead meat. I snickered at the thought of tormenting the vampire till they squealed like a pig. I smashed down the wooden door with just one kick. 'You best be ready to die!' I howled pointing my gun at the vampire but soon seeing it was only a human. 'Shit!' I thought remembering the lessons on human bait traps. But instead of vampires more strange men dressed in black suits pointing their firearms at me. I walked backwards and then leaped out of the closest window grabbing a tree branch and climbing down.

I ran around the house and hid behind the truck waiting. I heard guns being fired and the howl of pain from Wolfboy. I snarled and ran into the house firing my gun at the strange men without mercy not even a tiny bit of mercy shone in my eyes. Once all the men were dead I dropped my gun and walked up to Wolfboy. 'Dude you had me worried just because of a shot in your shin?' I growled helping him up. He hopped into the truck while I stood waiting for the rest.

I looked at once of the higher windows and saw Puma, Owl and Seras being attacked by those men. I held my knife in my mouth and leaped up the stairs at full speed. I came to the first floor and picked up one of the dead men's gun thank god it was still fully loaded. I found them and leaped forwards and firing the gun with no mercy. Once the gun was out I let the knife drop from my mouth onto the floor. I went down in a crouched position and held the knife in one and another longer knife in the other. 'Guys get to the truck now and go I'll catch up.' I growled. 'No way "no one gets left behind" as you always said.' Puma growled. 'Fine stay and fight.' I growled leaping forwards my knives at the ready. I swiped with full force at the men throats slitting most of them but leaving one with two large gashes on his legs.

'Now you're going to tell me who you guys are and why you are here.' I snarled holding my knife levelled with his throat. 'We are MCDU and we needed to capture you kids for our boss.' He snapped. 'MCDU?' I growled. 'Yea the Mythical Creature Destruction Unit.' He laughed reaching for a gun next to him. I stabbed my other knife through his hand and into the floor. 'We aren't mythical creatures Seras is a vampire but us kids aren't.' I growled he only laughed. 'You lot have been found by that small fight between you and Foxy.' He laughed. 'You mean the fox centaur?' I asked he nodded. 'OK I have heard enough.' I announced holding the blade to his throat. 'No, no, no, no, no!' He screamed but I slit his throat.

'What do you think that was about?' Seras asked me I just shrugged my shoulders and walked out with my hands behind my head looking up at the moon. I was the last to leap in the truck and close the door. Wolfboy was holding a piece of cloth against his shin wound. 'What happened to you dog breath?' Puma sneered. Wolfboy took away the cloth to reveal the disgusting wound. 'A bullet cat brain.' He barked I rolled my eyes and held Wolfboy's collar keeping him back.

Sir Integra was actually surprised that the MCDU actually showed up and not for the vampire and ghouls but for us, 'You children are getting harder to control especially you Miss Collins you have been attacking every man that makes fun of you.' She snapped at me I made an almost silent growl at the sound of my last name. While she barked on about our new strange habits I tuned out listening to my own breathing and calm heart beat. Once she was finally done with having a go at us she dismissed us and I went straight for the training room to beat the crap out of the dummies it always helps me relax.

I tore my knife in and making huge gashes in the dummy's chest not thinking only doing. 'Calm down little assassin.' A voice laughed. 'What do you want Alucard?' I snarled not looking at the tall vampire. 'I don't really care about why you are going crazy right now but I know something big is going to happen tomorrow at midnight when the full moon is fully visible.' He laughed as I tore the head off of the dummy and walked off to find another to destroy.

I came back into the room finding a package on my bed the package label had a cat's paint paw print on it I knew who made it but the colour it was. Orange was Charlie, Black Tommy and Timmy brown. The orange paint paw print made me stop and think about the long list of choirs I would have to do when I get back that is if I can ever get back. I opened the package and found a picture of all three cats together with a slogan on it. "We really miss ya please come home soon xxx Charlie, Timmy & Tommy" I almost let a tear drop at that. I put the picture on my night stand and looked back at the small box you know I was wondering why the box was so wide because the picture was smaller then it.

I smiled seeing my MP3 player and my blue Sony Headphones I hugged my most prized possessions never wanting to let go of them but I put under my bed and just laid there looking up at the ceiling. 'Did you two get something from your family?' I asked Owl and Puma. 'I got a picture of Fudge and loads of fudge for us to share.' Puma smiled Fudge was her pet guinea pig who has actually a fudge coloured patch on her, that and the edible fudge was home made so me and Owl skidded on our knees and made cute puppy faces to get a large bag full of the best fudge you could ever eat.

Once we got our fudge we leaped back to our beds and hid them. 'So did you get anything?' I asked Owl. 'Yea a picture of Connie and Faith oh and my toy Giraffe and Zebra.' She smiled. Connie was her pet black cat and Faith was her little sister and her toys came with a scarf each. Blue for the zebra and green for the giraffe.

I snickered at the thought of how her house would look when she got back if we ever get to go home that is. I just wanted to be alone for the rest of the evening so when supper was served I stayed in our room just sat on my bed thinking. I looked through my music and saw my mum had put on all the songs I listen too. I straight away started to listen to "Voltaire- Riding a black unicorn" Humming the tune thinking of all the people I'm missing already. My high school friends all my family and my pets too.

I was laid in bed when Owl and Puma walked into the room. I could hear Owl whispering to herself and Puma's quiet purring as she slept in her bed. I laid there staring at the closest wall thinking to myself. 'Why did I get into that fight if I didn't then maybe I would be at home in my own bed after feeding my cats feeling nothing but joy and energy.' I curled up in my bed and kept my eyes closed until I fell asleep.


	5. Day 5

Day 5 "31/10/13"

I woke up at half six in the morning groaning at waking up so early but once I got up in the morning that's it I'm never getting back to sleep till I got back after a mission. I rolled out of my bed and slid on my trainers. I walked out and went for my morning jog before I began to punch a punching bag till it had a hole in it.

My jog only took a few minutes but I kept hidden in the shadows till I returned to the manor at seven. I met up with Captain Bernadotte and the other men in the gym. Most of the men moved out of my way as I headed to the punching bag. Only the bravest hold the huge bag of stuffing for me. Captain Bernadotte grabbed the punching bag as held it as still as he could while I was punching with a bit of my strength. 'Come on show me some real strength.' Pip snickered. 'You sure?' I asked him. 'Yes of course come on.' He laughed I shrugged and said. 'Alright but whatever happens you have to take the blame for it.' I smiled bringing my arm back and smashing it into the bag sending the Captain flying into more of the gym equipment I snickered at him as he rose from the mess. 'Remember you asked for my real strength.' I laughed Pip walked up to me a clapped me on the back. 'Now that is what I want to ze in battle.' He laughed.

The men were still scared of me but I didn't even try to make a snap at them because I was too busy preparing for the big attack Sir Integra was sending us on. I was so pumped I took the largest knife I had in my bag and sharpened it till I couldn't touch it without cutting my finger.

When we arrived I leaped in already knowing the usual plan. I remembered Alucard's warning about tonight but I didn't care oh no I didn't care I was too busy having fun killing to care. The last ghoul in my way turned to dust and I was breathing really heavily I looked out of the window and saw the moon almost completely visible. I checked my watch "11:59" It read as soon as it turned to midnight the alarm went off and the last cloud moved out of the moon's way. I could hear Wolfboy's howling downstairs I felt frozen and I couldn't feel my heartbeat or breath I didn't need neither at this moment in time I leaped towards the vampire at full speed feeling like a complete monster!

I smashed through the wooden door and held my knife out in front to the vampire's chest. I smiled and leaped forwards plunging the knife into the vampire's chest. I laughed and walked away to meet up with the rest. I walked outside and saw that Wolfboy was a lot bigger then before and was covered in thick sandy fur. 'Holy… Shit!' I whimpered stepping back. I turned and saw Puma with a Puma tail and puma ears poking out of her short black hair.

Owl walked forwards and spreaded her huge owl wings her yellow eyes where bright yellow. 'Ok what's going on?' I asked. 'Some sort of transformation and the only one with a normal transformation is dog breath over there.' Puma snarled I groaned. 'How are we going to explain this to Sir Integra?' I groaned covering my face with my hands. I took my hands away and saw paler skin. 'Let me guess blood red eyes?' I asked. 'Dark purple actually.' Seras sighed Wolfboy only whimpered. 'Oh shut up wolfy.' I snapped seeing black claws instead of nail on my hands. 'Ok what the hell?' I yelped holding them up. I craned down as the back of my hoodie became thin golden spines. 'Ok now this is getting ridiculously freaky.' I roared as three huge black spines grew out of my upper arms. We all jumped into the back and did our best to hide what we have become. For Wolfboy not so easy to creep a huge werewolf through the manor thank god the men were in their rooms.

'What on earth happened to you lot?' Sir Integra roared we just stood there saying nothing. 'Officer Victoria report.' She snapped at Seras. 'Well we were just fighting ghouls one moment then Wolfboy over there started howling and then he just transform into that monster.' She whimpered pointing to the werewolf towering above us all. 'And the others?' She growled calming down a bit. We just shrugged our shoulders. 'I see you all can go but I want you to find out what these forms can give you.' She murmured dismissing us.

I ran through the maze trying to figure out what the spines on my back where for. I suddenly smashed into a wall breaking a few off I then had a great idea I just had to try, aiming the spine at a dummy I threw it and it whack right between the eyes. I snickered breaking off a few more and throwing them. My eye sight was sharper and my senses heightened during the training that night but I didn't check the time. I looked east from where we were and saw the sun rising. I had forgotten how amazing it is just standing there watching it glow. I soon felt sick I fell to my knees heaving waiting the throw up but instead my guts felt like they were being torn out while I was still full of life not even close to death. I rolled onto my back feeling the spines shrink down or shatter. My claws turned back into nails I felt my teeth becoming blunt and the spikes that grew out of my arms seemed to just go back in I felt my upper arm bone become stronger.

When I finally got back up one hand on my stomach the other resting on the wall I walked back the way I came taking a few stops to breath my guts still in pain, you know even through all that I knew that it wasn't normal for any mythical creature. I found the way out of the maze and slumped down staring at the rising sun. I could see out of the corner of my eye Owl Puma and Wolf boy had turned back normal too. I gave a quiet cough and waited. My eyes only on the sun. 'There you are Vamp! We've been looking all around the maze for you.' Wolfboy laughed. 'I'm going to stop you right there, my guts feel like they're on fire I can't even stand without resting on a wall and really I had the night of hell yesterday.' I barked Wolfboy grunted. 'Yea I remember although at lease were back to normal.' He smiled I scowled at him and snarled. 'Normal? Normal! We will never be normal again news flash our job right now is killing vampires were set up to kill and if that's normal then someone jumping off of a building isn't suicide.' I stood up leaning against the wall and took a deep breath of the cold autumn air. 'I'm sorry guys I'm just in pain from turning back.' I whimpered wrapping my arm around my stomach.

Owl and Puma helped me to our room, I slumped down on my bed untying my trainer laces and throwing the black and red trainers down side of my bed. I groaned and curled up in a ball still in pain. As soon as my eyes closed I fell asleep and soon the pain faded away till it was nothing but numb pain.


	6. Day 6

Day 6 "01/11/13"

I was woken up by the sound of groaning coming from upstairs. 'What the fuck?' I growled looking around seeing Puma and Owl were gone. I took 3 of my biggest knives and silently walked upstairs. One knife in each hand plus one spare or I'll put the handle between my teeth.

I walked up the stairs and saw a load of ghouls. 'Holy shit.' I whispered holding my knives tighter and running up behind them going for the ones right at the back of a while slitting the throats of the evil creatures. I was almost done when I saw the vampire leader. He was tall and tanned with loads of shining piercings on his face. I held my knives tighter and exhaled soon covering my mouth knowing he would have heard it. 'What the fuck was that?' He snapped fear gripped my heart as I heard his footsteps getting closer. Just when he was close enough for me to smell his blood stained clothes he just shrugged. 'Must have been my imagination.' He laughed walking back. 'Alright fuckers lets go kill little miss Hellsing.' He laughed.

I walked out silently and snarled at him. 'You have to go through me first.' I roared holding up my knives. 'How cute a little kid with a couple of knives isn't that adorable.' He laughed I soon felt the spines on my back again. 'You're right these knives won't do much… But these will!' I howled throwing a couple of spines at the ghouls easily decapitating them. 'Shit kid you have some good accuracy.' The vampire laughed coming closer to me. 'Take another step and I'll throw.' I snarled snapping off a few more spines. 'Go ahead.' He snickered I threw the spines lodging them deep in his torso. 'Shit these are sharp fuck!' he roared I leaped past him and past the ghouls and skidding to a halt in front of Wolfboy who was in werewolf form and hidden in the shadows.

The vampire ran at me and held me up by the collar of my hoodie. 'You little shit.' He snarled then his eyes widened when he saw the yellow eyes of the Wolfboy behind me. 'Shit a werewolf.' He squeaked putting me down and running behind his ghouls. 'Wow what a wimp.' Puma growled leaping out. 'I know how he has the guts to attack this place is beyond me.' Owl hooted flying out. I walked out and Wolfboy stood beside me. 'You're fucked.' I growled snapping my fingers Wolfboy leaped forwards fangs bared. The ghouls didn't last a minute against him.

'What to do what to do?' I laughed throwing one knife from hand to hand. 'I think we should tear out his guts and see if he'll live.' Puma mewed. 'No not enough.' I sighed. 'How about torturing him?' Owl hooted flapping down. 'Were getting somewhere.' I shrugged. 'What about torturing him till he tells us what this attack is about?' Wolfboy barked. 'Bingo alright grab him.' I roared hitting him in the shins with a couple of spines. 'Shit!' The vampire howled. I held my knife to his throat. 'Alright what's the deal with you attacking the manor?' I snarled into his ear. 'Why should I tell you bitch?' He snapped I raised an eyebrow and dug my knife into his stomach. The vampire growled but kept his mouth shut.

'Let's see if Sir Integra can get anything out of him.' Wolfboy growled tightening his grip on the vampire's wrists I shrugged and lead the way. My knife at the ready. We came near the room where they were having the round table meeting but I knew better then to disturb them. Walter and Seras were waiting by the door for us. 'I see you have caught the culprit.' Walter smiled. 'Oh shut up you old fuck!' the vampire shouted. One of the piercings in his lip tore out. 'OW!' He screamed. 'Walter!' Seras shouted I then saw light reflecting off of some sort of thin wire. 'We were wondering if Sir Integra can get some information out of this guy.' I growled pointing to him. 'I'm not going to tell you shit.' He roared I threw another knife and it squared him between the eyes. 'Shut your mouth!' I screamed at him.

While we waited for the meeting to finish, I was testing my accuracy while wearing a blindfold I missed a few times but finally got him in the eye.

When the meeting finished I leaped up and dug my claws into the ceiling and everyone else hid. The members of the round table didn't know of us so we had to stay hidden till the right time. Once we heard the front door to the manor close we came out of hiding but Puma made a wrong move and landed face down thank god Walter wasn't there. I swung my legs down first then let go of the ceiling and landed on my feet. 'Show off.' Puma growled Wolfboy came out of hiding holding the vampire his shouts were muffled by the duct tape across his mouth. 'Why didn't we do that before?' I asked Owl she just shrugged.

Sir Integra came up to us and sighed. 'Sometimes those men are complete idiots.' She growled looking at the vampire. 'Alright who stuck the knife between his eyes?' She snickered I raised my hand and smiled. 'Also got him in the eye.' I snickered. 'Good shot.' Sir Integra smiled a quiet purring came from me.

I covered my eyes and nodded to Wolfboy to tear off the tape. 'Aw shit!' He roared I could even hear his painful roar even when my ears were covered. 'Alright now tell us why did you attack the manor head on? Who is the leader of this attack? What are you?' She snapped at him. 'Well we were just told to attack this place but they didn't know you had a fucking werewolf and whatever the rest are.' He snapped I drew a knife. 'Alright the leader is the one who put the fucking chip in me and I'm a fucking artificial vampire bitch.' He laughed I looked at Integra and she nodded I looked all over his neck and found the scar where the chip was put. 'Alright weirdo this is gonna hurt a hell lot.' I laughed cutting the area open and yanked out the chip with as much force as I could muster. 'Shitting hell you fucking bitch!' He snapped at me. 'Alright you can kill him now Wolfboy but make it slow and painful.' I snickered wiping the chip clean with a blooded piece of cloth. I handed Integra the chip and took my knives back from the freak and walked back to my room. 'If anyone disturbs me while I'm sleeping they'll end up like that freak getting eaten by Wolfboy.' I laughed over my shoulder.

I curled up in my bed happy with what happened feeling more in control. I was listening to my music when Owl and Puma walked into the room and laid on their beds. I watched the ceiling feeling like something was deep within my soul. I laid there my MP3 at one side my hands down next to my sides I didn't move. I felt a cold touch grow over me I just laid there as Owl and Puma turned off their lamps leaving us in total darkness.

I closed my eyes and had the strangest dream in my entire life. _I walked down the dark corridor staring at the strange marks on the walls on my left and the cat paw prints on my right. I stopped at two doors. I looked in the door on my right and saw me sat down on a blue bean bag stroking my cat Charlie's ginger fur. I looked into the door on my left I saw me again just standing in darkness a dark purple light surrounded the other me. This strange me had dark purple eyes sharp fangs black claws and spines on her upper arms and back and wolf ears and a tail with a blade end I slightly twitched at this me. 'What are you?' I asked her. 'I am the dark you.' She replied. 'The quiet you the dangerous you the evil monster side of you!' She snarled leaping at me knives drawn. 'Stop if you kill me your killing yourself!' I snapped she stopped and smiled. 'I know but I started to grow within you becoming this creature by all those amazing songs you listen to.' She laughed stroking my golden hair. 'Now time to wake up before I decide to take control forever.' She laughed as a white light blinded me._


	7. Day 7

Day 7 "02/11/13"

I woke up at half six and went for my morning jog like every day and this time took a detour and sped up for the fun of it. I came back and went for the punching bag I was going easy this time. 'Come on let go for the real strength.' Pip growled this time I brought back my arm and whack the punching bag with even more force than ever before when my fist collided with the punching bag the entire bag came off and flew off with Pip. 'Now I'm starting to think you are getting impossibly stronger.' He growled moving the bag from him I shrugged and walked away.

I laid on my bed just staring at the wall listening to my music just thinking. 'How on earth did this happen to me? It never happened when I was at home.' I thought I clenched my fists wondering what the hell am I.

When nightfall did come and our next mission was nearby I took my backpack and all my stuff. Another few floor house I got the top floor again. I didn't care if they missed me I was getting out of there tonight no matter what I'm getting out of this Hellsing organisation even if I have to kill myself. I wasted all the bullets in my gun on the ghouls and vampire I left my gun the vampire's hand and climbed out of the window into a tree. I climbed down onto the ground and ran I knew I was only going to get lost but I didn't care.

You know since I've been doing all the talking I've decided to let Owl write a bit of what happened that night.

I flapped in the air above to ghouls killing them without a second thought something felt different but I ignored it. When we all met up back at the truck Vamp wasn't there I didn't what to think why so we all went up onto the top floor to find her. Everything up there was dead even the vampire who was holding her gun. 'Where can she be?' Wolfboy howled I looked around for anything else but all I could find was an opened window. 'She must have climbed out and ran.' Puma shrugged walking off. 'We best of going back to Integra and get shouted at for losing one of us and not all of us.' She continued .

When we did get back we almost became deaf telling her. 'What you lost the vampire assassin?' She snapped. 'Well we think she climbed out of a window down a tree and ran off.' Seras whimpered hanging her head in shame. 'Seras take as many men as you need just find her before sunrise.' Integra snapped at her. 'Yes Sir.' She sighed walking out. 'And as for you lot I hope you can run fast in that maze because you are going to be running from Alucard.' She snarled my blood froze when she said Alucard's name. 'Yes Sir Integra.' We all whimpered walking out.

I looked up at the sky and shielded my eyes from the slightly falling rain. I didn't care where I was going I just needed to get away, as I walked on I saw a large cave a smile broke across my face as I ran for it feeling freedom pump through me. I walked into the cave seeing that no water is dripping in I curled up near the entrance I was about to fall asleep when I heard a twig snap. I looked up and saw all of the wild geese pointing their guns at me. Seras walked in front of all the men with a look of only shame on her face. I snarled and drew a knife. 'Grab her.' Seras mumbled two of the biggest men grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back. I easily threw them off of me I looked up at the full blood moon and tore off a few spines. Throwing them I took down about 10 men altogether but they managed to keep me down in the end. I snapped my new fangs trying to get a bite at one but they held me down pretty well so I could barely move my head. Seras looked down at me her eyes wide with fear.

They dragged me back to Sir Integra having to hold me while she snapped at me in case I tried to kill her which the thought went through my head a few times. 'Why on earth did you run off?' She barked at me but I was too busy trying to throw off the men so I could try and slit her throat. That's when Walter walked into the room. 'Sir Alexander Anderson is going after the other children.' He panted he must have ran the whole way. The men loosened their hold on me. I slipped out and ran towards the maze. 'Get her!' I heard Integra snap but I kept running.

I leaped through the maze following the large boot marks in the ground. I leaped high above the wall between me and my friends. 'Anderson!' I roared while in the air my hood fell down revealing my long golden hair. 'By all that is holy another one?' He snapped throwing a bayonet at me. I deflected it with one of my knives and landed I gave a snarl and drew another knife. 'How cute a young girl with a couple of knives.' He laughed walking towards me I smiled and threw a few spines at him his eyes went wide with surprise at them. 'What are you?' He growled taking out another bayonet. 'A true monster.' I snickered looking at my friends. 'Oh you haven't met Wolfboy you can't battle me till you've beaten Wolfboy.' I laughed as Wolfboy stalked towards him. 'What do you mean…?' He was interrupted by a large snarling Anderson turned and saw Wolfboy in his werewolf glory. 'Oh no.' He whimpered as Wolfboy made a grab for him, the great werewolf was soon defeated because of the bayonets being blessed silver.

I gave him a smiled and walked up to him my knives at the ready. 'You're dead!' I yelped leaping around him and digging my knife into his back. 'You animal.' He snapped at me grabbing my hood and throwing me into a maze wall I laughed at this and easily got out of the shallow hole in the wall. I made a leap for him again more knives drawn trying to get a swipe at him but his bayonets tried to get a swipe at me. Just when I didn't want it the Wild geese came rushing in distracting Anderson for a moment. I brought my arm back and gave him my strongest punch in the stomach making him fly back. 'I'll be back for you one day little girl.' He growled I leaped at him again but he disappeared in a fury of flying bible pages. 'Ok what just happened?' Owl groaned sitting up. 'Alexander Anderson attacked.' I growled leaping on top of a wall. 'Same dumbass that attacked us at our first job?' Wolf boy yelped. 'Yep.' I growled just sitting on the wall watching the rain fall. 'What the hell were you thinking you all could have died against him.' Integra snapped but I was only watching the rain thunder clapped a while away I then saw lightning strike nearby. I rose after watching lightning strike five more times and looked down at everyone. 'Assassin come down if you will.' Integra growled calmly I leaped down and just stood there waiting for a command.


	8. Day 8

Day 8 "03/11/2013"

I woke up at 06:30 like every morning but now I was crouching on top of the manor well hidden from the rising sun. Soon all the memories of last night came rushing back to me. 'Great one of my worst nights.' I growled to myself looking out towards the rising sun of course I remembered that I was put on sentry duty while everyone else slept and it was my job to make sure Anderson doesn't get inside. I loved watching the sun rise but during autumn the leaves that blow passed me always makes me shake my head so I don't sneeze. I gave a quiet yawn and stretched, I soon felt something tickle my nose and I gave a sneeze like a kitten making my blush slightly under my hood. 'Morning little assassin.' A voice mocked me. 'Whose there?' I mewed as the night of no sleep affects started to kick in. 'don't worry I'm not going to kill you although you do look like you would make an amazing scarecrow.' The same voice laughed I soon recognised it. 'Get lost Anderson.' I snapped turning towards the priest. 'No, now young lady I just want to get a part of you maybe a few of those spines will do.' He laughed taking a step towards me. 'Too late those spines only come out during night during the day I'm just an impossibly strong knife using kid.' I laughed taking out a knife and holding the blade up to the sun light making smaller raises of light on the tiled roof. Anderson shook his head in disbelief. 'Well I guess I'll just have to come back tonight then.' He laughed disappearing in another fury of glowing bible pages.

I sat down crossing my legs and watched the sun rise. Everything was quiet till I heard someone walking on the tiles towards me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Wolfboy holding a plate of toast. 'Here I thought you might need something to eat.' He smiled setting the plate down next to me I picked up a piece and wolfed it down and did the same with the rest of the slices. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and looked back towards the sun. 'Come on you must be tired.' He smiled. 'No I'm fine.' I growled holding back a yawn. 'Oh no you're going straight to your bed you need to keep awake for your sentry duty tonight.' He snapped grabbing my sleeve and tugged me along huh his werewolf strength must stick around cause I used to be able to stand completely still while he tugged my sleeve.

I laid on my bed slowly falling asleep but fighting to stay awake. But soon enough I couldn't I closed my eyes and fell straight into a light sleep state. My blanket was right on the end of my bed and with most of me curled up I wouldn't nowtis if someone tugged them up a bit I shivered feeling the cold prickle my skin I felt someone bring my blanket over up to my chin. I stopped shivering and soon warmed up, I heard someone sit down next to me and hum the tune to goodnight demon slayer I knew it was no one else but Alucard cause I once caught him listening to my MP3 and I kept it with me at all times since leaving my headphones under my pillow but then again it could be anyone. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Seras sat there I caught her hand reach over and stroke my hair. I purred slightly at her touch. It has been ages since I felt someone stroke my hair ever since the night before I ran away of course my family knew about it.

As Seras kept stroking my hair I felt more at home than ever before. When Seras stopped humming and left I didn't care what would happen I was in my own little world waiting for someone to wake me up from this sleep.

I felt someone shake me waking me up. 'I know I know I'm up.' I growled opening one eye to Wolfboy, I yawned and yanked on my trainers and tied the laces. I walked through the back door and up a ladder to the roof. I sat on the roof watching the shadows for any signs of life, listening to the wind blow I picked up the sound of a heavy boot crushing a bunch of dry leaves. I drew a knife ready.

I turned towards the sound and saw Anderson and a young boy stood there. 'Who's your friend?' I growled taking out another knife. 'The names Jack.' The boy growled he wore black clothes hiding most of himself in the shadows, his bright blond hair and light blue eyes reminded me of Seras. I threw a knife at Jack digging it deep into his shoulder. 'Quite quick isn't she.' He laughed to Anderson. I took a couple of spines and threw them at him hoping to get them stuck in his heart. To my dismay Anderson caught them, 'I don't think so little girl.' He smiled I snarled and leaped at them my knives drawn.

Jack aimed his pistol and tried to shoot me but I was too quick for him, I leaped into the air and threw my knives at them, the knives where buried deep in the sides of their chests. 'Just try and keep them away.' A voice in my head snapped. 'No shit Sherlock.' I snapped back as I leaped back away throwing more spines at them.

I was quickly growing tired when Anderson ran up to me and grabbed my throat and held me high above the ground, strangling me I thought he was just going to do that till I stopped struggling but he snapped off a few more spines and smiled taking out a bayonet. 'Sorry young lady but you have to die tonight.' He laughed stabbing the blade through my stomach making the tip point out of my back. He stuck a few more in my arms, legs and a few in my lungs. He left the bayonets in me a walked away Jack following him.

I knew I was probably going to die if I don't get inside thank god I'm a Death Fighter. I looked at my bare forearm staring and the large x shaped scar reminding me of what I was I was part of a group known as the Death Fighters in a clan and our mark was a large x shaped scar on our left forearm this was one of the marks that meant we aren't afraid of pain, death or complete destruction.

I pushed myself up and managed to climb down the ladder and through the basement trying to get to my room. I rested one hand on the wall trying to keep off of the floor so I don't stop moving for good. I struggled to keep moving since it took a lot of my strength to just breathe. I then spotted Seras heading my way I tried to call out to her for help but a painful groan came from me. Seras' eyes widen when she spotted me. I roared as a new burning pain went through me, my knees gave way and I collapsed making the blade in my stomach go deeper.

I could feel Seras gently prodding me near the blades making me growl in pain. 'Don't worry I'll get you to the infirmary just hang in there.' She whispered picking me up and carrying me to the infirmary I could hear my friends panicking as they chased after Seras I knew I would now survive this but it was a 50:50 chance, the last thing I remembered was a wooden door slam open then I completely blacked out


	9. Day 9

Day 9 "04/10/13"

I groaned as I woke from the only dark forest of my dreams and saw I was in a strange bed surrounded by Seras, Wolfboy, Owl and Puma asleep on the floor, the room was smaller than the room I share so I guessed this was the infirmary, the bayonets were gone and the wounds they left were bandaged up. I groaned and sat up seeing that I was in pale blue pyjamas and my clothes that I had before where clean and were on the table next to me. I rolled up my sleeve and saw the x shaped scar was still visible no one had messed with it; the more I focused on the scar the more I saw I could see my blood pumping through my veins under the scar. I gave a sigh of relief and laid back down I knew it was only 7 in the morning I needed to get back to sleep.

Only one problem I kept my eyes closed but didn't fall asleep I listened to everything happen around me. I was starting to get really bored but I stayed pretending till about 4:30 pm and got back into my clothes. 'Vamp you're up!' Seras laughed walking up to me but I said nothing only pulled my hoodie over my head. 'We all know about that x shaped scar on your arm and I really want to know why you have it.' She murmured sitting on the infirmary bed. 'I'm a Death Fighter and the scar is my clan mark.' I growled clenching my fist feeling newly found power rush through me. 'I see is that why you didn't shed a tear when you were bleeding heavily?' She asked. 'Death Fighters aren't afraid of stronger enemies, nor death itself we took an oath never to shed a tear till we make peace with the clan gods.' I snapped at her Seras drew back in fear of me I made my way to the door feeling nothing but a longing for revenge. 'Where do you think you're going?' Seras snapped standing in front of the door. 'Out of my way.' I growled, 'You're not strong enough to go back out there Anderson might come back and he'll make sure he kills you this time.' She snapped at me. 'I said,' I growled raising one arm. 'OUT OF MY WAY!' I roared spreading my fingers making her fly through the door taking a huge chunk of it with her. I stepped out of the hole and walked away. 'Who says a Death Fighter isn't strong enough.' I growled walking out into the cold night.

I strode on the tiles waiting for him. 'Beautiful night don't ya think?' Anderson smiled looking up at the moon. 'Ya it is beautiful alright.' I smirked my fingers twitched in anticipation waiting for the right moment. 'WHAT YOU DIDN'T KILL HER?!' Jack roared his fingers deep in his blond spiked hair I shook my head in amazement. 'You actually believed that I would die without a fight? Ha you are more foolish then the last clan leader before he ended up as the sacrifice to the clan gods.' I laughed thinking of Aruku my last clan leader but he made a wrong choice of letting an enemy spy go free so the rest of the clan killed him and burned his corpse as a sacrifice to the gods.

'A child off of the road of the one true lord may the lord God have mercy upon your dammed soul.' Anderson sighed slipping out a couple of bayonets. 'And may the great leader God Banoko have mercy upon you and let you into paradise.' I laughed drawing a knife thunder clapped and I knew the war lord Predator was near I could hear the heavy paws of the large panther come closer from the shadows I saw the fiery red eyes of the war god. 'May this battle victory go to the clan of darkness.' I whispered hoping that Predator would help me win for my clan.

'Who are you talking to girl?' Jack snapped at me. 'The god of war Predator the favourite god of my clan.' I snarled rolling up my sleeves to reveal the x scar to Preditor the fiery eyes widen and two more pairs of eyes widen. The large three headed panther dressed in black and red armour padded out of the shadows and snarled. I went down on one knee and my left fist pressed down hard against the tiles. 'What is that thing?' Anderson snarled pointing his bayonets towards Predator. 'Preditor the god of war I welcome you into this battle.' I smiled the welcome to the panther. The great god spoke in Latin but with the telekinesis bond each clan shares with every god we can understand them with ease.

_"Thank you for the welcome and who are these strangers you fight?" _The panther growled. 'My lord the tall one almost killed me before my time and the boy tried to shoot me with his handgun.' I growled to the panther making him roar._ "What you dare try to hurt a child of the clan of darkness the clan of war? You two don't even deserve the deepest torment of the shadow plains!" _Predator roared I shivered at the sound of the shadow plains to the clans the shadow plains are hell. All three of Predator's heads roared out a battle cry and leaped forth and bit down on Anderson's arm Jack tried to shoot the god but the bullets bounced back. 'Human weapons cannot harm a Death Fighter clan god.' I snarled pinning him down my long golden hair draped down the sides of his face.

'You are both heathens!' Jack roared trying to break free of my hold but no luck. 'My, my I'm starting to wonder if you are worthy of the shadow plains?' I smiled baring my fangs and bringing them closer to his throat. 'May the lord of death Dekano have mercy upon your dammed soul.' I smiled releasing him Anderson had actually managed to get out of Predator's grasp and crawl away from the large panther of war. 'Go and never come back unless you want to see Dekano the God of Death!' I snarled as something large shook the trees and a long death like groan came from the shadows. Anderson and Jack went pale and ran just as the sun began to rise making Predator's shadow dance in different shapes and sizes. 'Thank you great war lord.' I smiled and bowed to him. 'What in God's name is going on up here?' Integra's voice roared as she became visible on the other side of the roof. Predator growled and padded in front of me. 'My lord you are no longer needed the battle is over but I will call upon you when I need you.' I calmed Predator and bowed to the god before he leaped off into the shadows.


	10. Day 10

Day 10 "05/11/2013"

'What was that creature?' Integra snapped at me I rolled down my sleeve and turned to her. 'The god of war Predator.' I growled watching her carefully. 'Well I will only have your word for it so I will have to believe you.' She mumbled. 'Can you speak Latin fluently?' I asked her. 'Yes why?' She replied. 'The gods can only speak to the non clanners in Latin so it is best if you can translate it.' I purred climbing down the ladder and walked back to my room.

I sat on my bed and took out a thick leather cover book I stroked the cover and smiled at the title. "Libro mors punatore deos" it was Latin for "the book of Death Fighter gods" I opened the book on the front page reading the heading.

"Banoko the leader of the gods and the god of lightning."

Banoko's immortal form is a large dark grey eagle with bright yellow lightning marks upon his wings the great leader god's human form is a tall strong man dressed in a hawk feathered tunic. His lighting blue eyes burn into the souls of the clans.

I stroked the page and remembered the last clans meeting where even the gods came from the great tree and kept everyone in check so nothing bad happens it was also the first time I saw Banoko in person I met every other god but not the leader god, he was about 70 feet tall with a razor sharp yellow beak. I swallowed remembering the first time I saw the death god Dekano his immortal form was a huge decomposing snake I was standing in front of a fresh dead man killed by old age. 'Little child thissssss man is waiting to go to Paradisssse or the SSSSShadow plainssssss.' He hissed at me wrapping his rotting coils around the corps and dragged out the soul of the man then dragged it into a huge hole in the ground and disappeared.

I shook my head and flicked through the book till I found the god that seemed most like me the god of loyalty Deka son of the god of death.

Deka the god of Loyalty

Deka's immortal form is a large silver wolf wearing golden armour never leaving the side of his comrades and family when they need him the most especially the clan that needs him the most he tries to help them all but sometime his loyalty gets him into deep trouble.

I gave a sigh and closed the book looking into the shadows waiting for something to happen but all I knew is that I needed to get some sleep for my night watch although I knew it was going to be quiet from now on. I slipped off my trainers and curled up in my bed waiting for sleep to come over me. I closed my eyes and I fell into my deep sleep. _I was standing in front of the great tree; the huge tree was about 1000 feet tall making more than enough homes for the gods and goddesses' that live within it. I felt like a 5 year old child again so I ran around the tree laughing knowing that my laughter might attract the god of laughter, mishteviosness and curiosity Lyllidan might come along in his little otter form. I watched the large bird gods fly above me singing to me to make me feel safe. I loved having dreams like this even if the god of death came along I would feel happy and safe since the goddess of life Serpentina in her bright white and yellow snake form always curled widely around me to keep me safe from her twin brother Dekano._

I shot up into an upright position shaking my head in disbelief of what I just dreamt about I checked my watch and read 03:30 I knew it was only in the afternoon so I just watched the wall till it was time. I then heard wings flapping I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw a bronze hawk perched on my bed stand. 'Hawketon why have you come?' I asked the messenger god _"Lord Predator has sent you something very useful for your line of trade."_ He cawed to the gods work was known as trade the more important your job is the more respect the gods give you. 'What did he send me?' I asked._ "A heavy sword" _He cawed at me as a large sword in a cloth scarab faded into sight. I dropped a bag of golden teeth on the night stand. 'Send these golden lions to Predator and say thanks for me.' I growled as he clung onto the bag with his talons and flew into the shadows with a caw. I sat in my room alone I looked down at my scar and growled to myself.

I listened to the silence waiting for something. Suddenly just when I felt like crying a scream for fear came from upstairs. 'Oh no.' I snapped running out towards the sound and saw something that froze the blood in my veins. The god of the dead Dekano was wrapping his coils around Alucard. 'Lord Dekano?' I whimpered to the snake feeling rage slowly growing within me. The snake's head turned to me his mostly decomposing head revealed black bones and glowing red eyes. _"This piece of undead should be in the SSSSShadow Plainssssss." _Dekano hissed his eyes burning with rage. 'No…' I snapped at him. 'Leave the vampire alone.' I roared running at him knives drawn.

I lunged at the coils and made contact but the blades didn't make a scratch on his stinking body. _"Fool human weapons cannot harm me only shadow silver weapons can harm a god!" _He hissed I then remembered the blade on my night stand. 'I'll be right back.' I growled running to my room to get the sword.

I rushed in and grabbed the sword and was about to run back out when I looked back and saw a large raven with blue eyes. 'Ravina the teacher of heroes.' I smiled at the immortal teacher as she changed into her human form. She was as tall as Alucard with black hair that grew down to the middle of her back; her dress was made of beautiful raven feathers. 'When you defeat Dekano meet me out on the roof and I will tell you why I am here.' She smiled fading from my sight. I ran out and back to Dekano as fast as I could.

I skidded to a halt and rushed at Dekano drawing the blade. The blade was longer than I expected, the blade was black and jagged in my hand it felt really light so I don't know why Hawketon complained about its weight. 'Dekano God of the dead, prepare to be beaten!' I roared throwing the scarab to one side and holding the sword in both hands. The large snake turned to me and his only eye with skin around it widened when he saw the blade. _"The dark tooth sword! Predator's own favourite war blade!" _He hissed uncoiling from Alucard and slithered away slowly. 'Where the fuck do you think you're going?' I snapped at him rushing forwards sword ready. Dekano uncoiled completely and was slithering away as fast as his body would go but I caught up. Dekano spat black saliva in my eyes making me stop to wipe it out. I heard a groan come from the snake and bones cracking.

I finally wiped the dead god spit from my eyes and turned to Dekano to face him and saw him in his human form. He looked a lot like a zombie with snake teeth, burning red eyes, a dark green torn snake skin tunic and shorts most of his bones were showing. 'So that is your human form?' I asked his pointing the blade at his rib cage. _"Yes and now I can run faster!" _He groaned and ran down the corridor at high speed. I threw the sword and pinned him against the wall the blade going through whatever was in his stomach and into the wall. _"You win please have mercy upon me." _Dekano hissed trying to wriggle free of the blade. 'Promise on the black river of skulls to never return until I say so?' I growled my hand on the hilt. _"I promise on the black river of skulls." _Dekano hissed with his only complete hand on his chest above the heart. I tore out the blade and Dekano disappeared into the shadows.

I checked my watch and saw I wasted a couple of hours in the fight. I walked back to Alucard and held my hand out to help him up. 'What was that monster?' Alucard asked me his eyes wide. 'That was Dekano the god of the dead.' I sighed picking up the scarab and sheathing the sword. Alucard gave a chuckle and smiled. 'What's so funny?' I asked him. 'How do you know this?' He chuckled I rolled up my sleeve and showed him my scar. 'This is the scar of a death fighter clan the clan of darkness. The Death Fighters have many gods and some clans have one of the gods they prey to the most. Dekano is one god no one wants to prey to but when one of a clan's numbers goes down the rest of the clan is forced to pray that their dead go to what we call Paradise.' I gave Alucard more information about a few clan and a few gods.

'You Death Fighters have a lot of gods to remember.' He laughed. 'Well it is easy to remember the god that yourself is most like.' I smiled telling him about how close I am like to Deka. I checked my watch and said. 'Well I'll have to tell you more later I have to meet someone.' I laughed walking off with my hands in my pockets.

I climbed up the ladder and saw Ravina watching the moon; I walked up next to her and sat down crossing my legs waiting. 'Time for your first lesson about the demi dark.' She smiled. 'Wait you speak English?' I asked her surprised at this. 'Yes all gods and goddesses can in their human forms.' She smiled. As the night went on Ravine gave me a note book and some ink and a quill to write with. So far I had learnt a lot of monsters half human have evil creature. There was the half spike where it is normally a strong teenager that can turn into a huge monster covered in sharp spikes. The half Grimly is normally a pale teenager that can turn into a ghost like creature that can slow time in fact everything I had learned so far the demi dark had to be at least 13 years old to unlock their dark form.


	11. Day 11

Day 11 "06/11/2013" When the sun began to raise my lesson finished. 'Tonight come back here to learn some more about the demi dark.' Ravine smiled changing into a raven and flying off out of sight. I yawned and climbed down holding the notebook and quill and ink. I walked towards my room and saw Owl stood in the way. 'You have some explaining to do.' She snapped holding up the "Libro mors punatore deos" I shook my head and yawned just wanting to set my stuff down and sleep. Owl moved and opened the door for me. I set my stuff down on the night stand next to my bed and hid my sword underneath my bed. I sat down and looked up at her. 'What do you want to know?' I asked her stifling a yawn. 'Just what the title means I know it is some type of god information book.' Owl asked sitting next to me. 'It's Latin for "The book of Death Fighter Gods".' I yawned Owl nodded and left me to sleep. I was woken up at 1 pm by someone shaking my shoulder. I opened one eye and saw Alucard knelt next to my bed. I sat up and groaned. 'What clan are we on?' I asked him. 'The fire clan little assassin.' He smiled. 'Right, right the fire clan...' I sighed rubbing my eye. 'The fire clan is one of the most aggressive clan there is they normally worship the god of fire Amberlion. Amberlion's immortal for is a huge lion made of amber crystals with a burning fire mane.' It took about an hour but Alucard finally understood a clan and their most important god. At about 4:30 pm Alucard's daily lesson on the clans was over and I only got 2 and a half hour of sleep before it was time for my lesson on the roof. I woke up in time to go up. I climbed up the ladder and sat crossed leg on the tiles waiting. A raven flew down and changed shape into the beautiful woman that is Ravina. 'I'm sorry but there is really nothing left for me to teach you about the demi dark especially since you are one.' She sighed sitting next to me. 'I'm a demi dark?' I asked looking into her shining black eyes. 'The rarest kind to a half demon.' She whimpered gathering me in a hug. 'An enemy of the gods yet loyal to the light. When you turn 15 you choose which way you go.' She whimpered a tear falling from her eye. 'I'm a Death Fighter clan of darkness I will stay loyal to the gods and never break my oath.' I smiled rolling up my sleeve letting the moonlight shine on my scar. 'You are brave and truly loyal to your oath. So this final lesson will only take 15 minutes to finish because the half demons being so rare not much is known about them.' She smiled as the lesson took place for the last time. When the lesson finished I bowed to her and watched her fly off it was a very long time until sun rise. I watched the forest seeing if there was anything in there to follow and see where it goes but nothing. I then spotted a young woman wearing a black suit carrying a musket. Curiosity came over me and I silently followed at a safe distance so she wouldn't spot me. Her long blackish blue hair grew down the middle of her back, I stood on a twig hearing it snap I leaped behind a tree and waited till she turned around. I saw some of her facial features. Dark blue eyes behind wide round glasses a few freckles under her eyes and her mouth was full of vampire fangs. 'Time to live up to my nickname.' I whispered to myself taking out a knife and climbing up the tree I had my back to and carefully walked on all fours across the branches till I was in the tree branches next to the girl. She stopped and a small boy with cat ears appeared out of thin air. 'Vhat is it now Schro?' The woman asked the boy. 'The Major just wanted me to tell you that there are 4 new members in the Hellsing organisation and you have to take them out one by one.' He smiled I didn't take much notice of the boy but I took in his appearance navy blue shorts, yellow shirt, leather shoes, messy blond hair and reddish pink eyes. The boy's cat ears twitched and he looked in my direction. 'Schrodinger vhat is it?' The woman asked. 'I think I hear something big in that tree Rip.' He mewed pointing at the tree I was in. I swallowed and prepared myself for the surprise attack I was about to make. I took a spine from my back and threw it hitting a bird killing it. They both looked over at the dead bird walking towards it I leaped down and silently walked up behind them grabbing the boy and holding my knife to his throat. The woman the kid called Rip pointed her musket at me and I held the knife even closer to the kid's throat. 'If I was you I would drop the musket.' I smiled as the rest of my demi dark form appeared. 'Drop the cat first.' She snarled I smiled. 'Rip this is the most dangerous new member of the hellsing organisation she would kill me in cold blood if she wanted to.' The boy cried his eyes wide I felt tears drop onto my hoodie. 'For the gods' sake kid stop crying.' I snapped in his cat ear. 'Please Rip do what she says please!' The cat boy squealed Rip's eyes went wide but she dropped the musket and took a few steps back. I released the kid by throwing him a side. 'Time to die!' I yelled leaping at her. Rip grabbed her musket and swung it at my head I ducked remembering how powerful a hit to the head by a musket could be. I cannot believe I dodged a hit because of stupid history. I was too busy thinking of a plan to attack to even think about my own defensive moves 'cause she managed to whack me in the head with her musket. I shook off the shock and leaped around her confusing her. I took her by surprise by coming up behind her my upper arm spikes on her throat while my other hand was holding her wrists together. 'Now you best not move your neck or you'll impale your own throat on my spikes so here's my question will you come quietly or die?' I snickered. 'I rather die.' She hissed I smiled and threw her towards the dropped musket. 'Alright I'll give you a fighting chance but I cannot guarantee I will go easy on you.' I smiled as I felt the cloth scarab of my sword in my hand. I drew the sword and threw the scarab a side and waited. While I was waiting I drew the battle mark on the ground. It was exactly like the marks on Alucard's gloves. I cut my finger and let a drop of my blood fall into one of the huge gorges in the ground the whole marking glowed and a red dome grew over our heads. 'Ready?' I asked her. 'Ja.' She smiled good thing I was taking German at school so I could understand her. I lunged at her blocking a whack of her musket with my sword. I knew she had already lost the battle because while I wielded the sword name Invincible nothing could damage me. I pushed back her attack and lunged again leaving a deep gash on her arm she yelped in pain and backed off. 'Now Schro!' She snapped as the cat boy appeared and disappeared taking my opponent and her musket with him. 'GODS DAMN IT!' I roared as the dome disappeared. I sheathed my sward and walked back the way I came before the sun rose up so I could take watch duty again.


	12. Day 12

Day 12 "07/11/2013"

I've decided that I would stop keeping track of the days after this one but the chapters from now on will just be the next number after the one before so now you know the changes I can carry on now.

I was still awake on the roof when sunlight should have come up but it was thunderstorm season now. The rain came down slightly so that was my queue to get inside before it got heaver. I used to like the rain but now I was slightly scared something has upset Banoko or the thunderstorm wouldn't be so close.

When I was alone in the room I sleep in I rummaged through my bag and dug out 6 black wax candles and a figure of Banoko. I made sure the door was barricaded and Alucard would stay out of my privet stuff.

I lit each candle around the figure and mumbled. 'Dominus Banoko please I beg of you to move the storm away I am sorry if I had upset you but I have been very busy protecting the innocent and killing the guilty just like when I was in the clan.' I felt electricity run across my shoulder. It felt as if Lord Banoko was perched on my shoulder listening. _'You are forgiven child but heed my warning There be a traitor in this manor trust no one till that traitor has revealed their self remember the traitor might be giving the cat boy information about the traitor might be giving the cat boy information about you and your friends.' _He cawed and his presents faded from me.

I moved everything back the way it was before hiding the black candles. I laid on my bed flicking through one of my other books reading quite quickly till my eyes rested on the words. "A demi dark a servant to a mortal." I kept my eyes on those words till I saw something red move through the metal door.

'What is it Alucard? I have taught you about every clan and god I know of.' I growled putting down my book. 'My master wants to see you but take your time let your powers flow through the manor and take out the lights for now.' He smiled fading into the wall. Somehow I knew what he meant.

I picked up my sword and tied it around my black leather belt with a piece of string. I started to let my demi dark powers flow from me into the manor. I opened the metal door and slowly walked towards her office the lights blinking out the hallway lit only when lightning struck outside. I came to her office door and rested my hand on the thick wood. 'What's going on Integra?' A man snapped. 'She must be close.' I heard Integra sigh. 'Who? Tell us for god sake, who is near.' Another man shouted. 'Calm down Sir Islands she won't harm you unless I tell her to.' Integra snickered. 'Why has it gone cold all of a sudden and why have the lights gone off so suddenly?' Now I could properly sense them there were 7 men Wolfboy in his werewolf form Owl with her wings and Puma with her tail.

The doors creaked open and I stepped in they were all looking at me as lightning flashed they seemed terrified. 'Gentlemen meet Hellsing's most powerful weapon against vampires a true Vampire Assassin.' Integra smiled as I let flames flicker in the air around us all. 'A girl? A thirteen year old girl? Is this truly the best weapon you have?' One of the men snapped. 'Sir Islands you should be careful with what you say near this "girl" she can hit a vampire in the back of the head 60 feet away.' Integra snapped the rest gasped and whispered to each other I didn't acknowledge them not even the one who spoke out of line. As my demi dark form slowly came around the men kept their eyes on me watching my every movement. I then saw Wolfboy with an apple in his teeth challenging me.

I reached into my pocket and didn't find a knife. I smiled and reached for the spines on my back. I broke one off and threw it the men' eyes widen with fear when they saw the spine going straight through the apple centre. I watched them all as their conference went on taking no notice of them until I heard guns going off. I looked at Integra and she nodded. I left the room and leaped towards the sound; I drew my sword and prepared myself for anything.

I turned the corner and saw the cat eared boy again who was whistling a strange tune while relaxing on unconscious men. 'You again?' I sighed slipping my sword back into the scarab. The cat boy looked at me and jumped back in fear. 'Please don't hurt me!' He mewed I shook my head and chuckled. 'Why are you here you know you are classed as an annoying insect to me.' I smiled patting the boy's head. 'I came to see Integra and the members of the round table.' He purred I smiled and lead the boy but at the moment before we got there I picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and drew my sword and entered the room holding my catch up.

I threw the boy on the ground and sheathed my sword waiting for my next command. Integra pointed to a stool in a lightless corner and I walked over and sat upon it waiting. I closed my eyes not listening to whatever was going on but I snapped to attention when a gun went off. I looked up and saw the cat boy's head was completely blown off I was now wondering if I should have watched and see what happened. 'Children return to your rooms while Alucard cleans up the mess.' Integra sighed dismissing us from the conference.

'Why do you think they sent a cat boy to send the message of that strange guy?' Wolfboy growled now in his human from, 'Who knows but I have a feeling he won't stay down for long.' I growled and just when I finished the cat boy appeared out of thin air surprising the rest. 'Your right I never stay dead for long.' He laughed I grabbed the kid's shirt and dragged him to the door. 'Go back to where the hell you came from.' I growled in his ear and threw him out.

I came back to our room and saw them playing with the wooden statues of the gods. 'Put those down before you break them.' I hissed they looked at me and slowly put them down. 'Now back away from the statues or I'll tear your throats out.' I snarled they all listened and moved away from the statues I collected all the ones they were playing with and placed them in the second draw on my night stand. 'Why the hell did you play with these it took me 2 whole years to create them!' I snapped at them feeling rage build up quickly within me. They all shrugged their shoulders and looked terrified as spiked wolf ears pointed out of my golden hair turning silver.

I bared my sharp canines to reveal all my teeth were long thin spikes. My eyes burned a fiery red and a long white tail with spines going down it and a razor sharp end pocked out of a hole in my jeans just under my belt.

'Guys are you alright?' Seras asked walking into the room. I roared at the top of my lungs Seras stood there frozen in fear of what I was. 'That's it that's it let your demi dark side show itself!' The dark me laughed in my head. I stopped and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down so I could change back to my normal self.

'Sorry I lost control then.' I sighed placing al the statues and black candles in my empty backpack. 'I'm off to take a walk.' I sighed flicking Seras's forehead freeing her from her fear frozen state.

I walked through the forest and found the battle field marks in the ground and found it hasn't been disturbed. 'There you are.' A voice laughed I looked up and saw the cat boy oh what was his name again oh yea Schrodinger I believe.

'What do you want cat?' I growled walking past him. 'I came to make you an offer from the Major.' He smiled. 'And my name is Schrodinger not cat.' He snapped at me. 'I don't care your an insect compared to me.' I snarled letting my claws grow. 'Yet you can't kill me. I can be everywhere.' 'And nowhere and I still don't care kid.' I finished his sentence with a snarl. 'So what was the offer?' I asked him as we walked through the forest I can't believe I left my sword back under my bed.

'The major was going to offer you the chance to destroy everything that you have ever hated and clear your name.' He smiled and I smiled back. 'Good offer but I need time to ask the gods what I should do.' I whistled looking up at the moonless sky. I found a quiet clearing and set down the black candles in a wide circle with the 5 gods from the beginning, the leader god, the god of war, the life goddess, the death god and the god of seas Seaalto. I knelt down in the circle and waited thinking to the gods waiting for an answer.

_'Well child you are confused with this offer but you must refuse you aren't a traitor you are loyal to your friends.' _Banoko cawed. _'My brother is right; betray your friends and you have lost the fight against the dark already.' _Dekano hissed. _'Brothers sister I feel that there will be a war if she joins them or not either way I will fight beside her.' _Preditor growled I thanked the gods for helping me and packed away my stuff.

I turned to Schro and said. 'Sorry kid but I refuse the offer.' I then heard a mocking voice behind me. 'Oh well the Major will just have to settle for your head then.' The voice laughed I leaped forwards and turned to see a tall muscular vampire covered in tattoos wielding a scythe. A crop of ginger hair spiked upwards shone in the moonlight. She swung the scythe at me and I did a back flip to avoid it.

'I guess your Zorin Blitz correct?' I smiled standing on one hand on a large stone. 'I guess you know more about us then we know about you.' She smiled raising her scythe again, she brought the blade down to meet me but I moved away just in time. 'I'm just too fast for you.' I laughed moving away from the swinging scythe. 'I guess you'll have to face the Captain then.' Zorin smiled as a tall dark figure stood next to her.

I gulped knowing what Captain was and what he could do. I made a break for it trying to get away from an undefeatable freak vampire/ werewolf thing. I made a turn and now was breathing heavily my muscles aching with ever step I took but I could hear him getting one step closer.

I felt heaver as he got closer. The full moon came out and I collapsed curling into a ball my spines now growing down my spine. My tail flickering my claws lengthen and my jaw dislocating and grew into a muzzle. I was still curled up when the Captain found me; he crouched beside me trying to uncurl me.

My blood red eyes snapped open, I leaped at him my claws outstretched reaching for him, he leaped back his own red eyes wide with fear. I knew exactly what I was and know he was going to learn the hard way about a half demon.

He ran off but I was soon at his heels running on all fours I changed my muzzle back into my normal jaw. My claws turning up the ground as we got closer to Zorin and Schrodinger.

Once we were in the battle ground the dome grew trapping all three in that same place as me. 'Time to die time to die 3 dead 1 survives.' I sang over and over again leaping at them tail flickering swinging the blade on the end; I was then pounced on by a huge werewolf obviously the Captain. I threw him off with ease and charged at them again but Schrodinger grabbed them and disappeared. I roared to the sky in rage, the dome broke into a million pieces as I walked away turning human again.

When I returned something didn't seem right a new scent was in the air… danger that's what I could smell. I found the forced open back door and silently walked in taking slow steps letting my powers run through the manor as I followed the scent, anyone could smell it, gun powder and blood it was.

I looked around the corner and saw Rip looking up at the flashing bulb that was slowly dying at the force of my power; I smiled and made the glass bulb shatter. 'Oh Rippy the assassin has come for your heart.' I laughed as I made fire lights and made the shadows turn into monsters. The rose from the floor peeled off of walls or just dropped off of the ceiling as they all approached the musket wielding vampire at a slow pace. 'Run Rippy run.' I mewed as she ran off down the dark corridor.

The shadows sunk back into the floor as I walked past them stepping on them or dragging my legs threw them. I could smell the gun powder in her musket leading me to the cowering vampire. I looked down at the curled up vampire in disbelief a vampire that could kill me with one of her bullets crying oh gods she is as bad as Schrodinger. I smiled and shook my head; I reached my hand towards her and yanked her up. 'Listen I'll make you a deal.' I smiled handing her a tissue, 'You can leave here quietly but most importantly still alive or you can die right now.' I smiled taking out a knife. 'I think I'll just leave.' She smiled walking away but I kept near so I know she left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was quietly snoozing in my bed when I heard the metal door of the room open and something heavy being left on the nearby table. Once I heard the footsteps fade away completely I slipped out of my bed and walked up to the packages on the table. 3 medium sized boxes were on top of each other. I checked each box till I found the box with my nickname on it.

I placed the other two boxes down on a chair for now so I could take a look at my box properly. I cut off the top of the box and held up a thick leather jacket. "The Vampire Assassin" Was written in red on the back there was also a pair of fingerless leather gloves and some leather trousers. I laid down each piece of clothing on my bed and smiled. 'I see you like your new uniform.' Integra snickered making me jump a bit I then saw the hellsing shield on the left sleeve of my new jacket.

I turned to her and smiled. 'I also forgot to put these boots in there too.' She smiled throwing them me, the boots looked a lot like Alucard's riding boots but I didn't complain. 'From now on you will be wearing these clothes on missions to protect yourself better.' She smiled walking out I knew I was going to need to tell the others if they ask. I looked back in the box to see if I had missed anything and I saw a leather cloak probably for when it rains. I tried on the trousers and boots and they perfectly fitted I took out the cloak and found a belt with a skull for the buckle with a note.

_**Little Assassin**_

_**I hope you like the belt, boots and cloak I made you to tell the truth my master Integra let me choose one of you or your friends uniforms and I chose to pick yours 'cause I know what will be helpful to an assassin like you. If you enjoy your new uniform you are going to love your new weapon.**_

_**-Alucard**_

So Alucard chose all this leather for me nice of him to take notice of what kind of clothes I like to wear. Just when I got the belt on Owl and Puma walked into the room. 'Nice clothes Vamp.' Puma laughed her eyes glowing bright. 'It's my new uniform picked by Alucard.' I laughed. 'He made the cool boots and this belt.' I smiled then I pointed at the boxes on the chair. 'Your new uniforms are in those boxes.' I growled zipping up the jacket and leaving the collar up to reveal a button. I fastened the button and the collar now hid my mouth and nose. I tugged on the cloak and my face was completely hidden.

I turned to see Owl's and Puma's uniform, Owl wore pretty much the same clothes as me but a plain white leather belt and there were huge slits in the back but they weren't noticeable. Puma had a small hole under her plain brown leather belt so her tail can slip out and she seemed to love it. I was soon wondering what Wolfboy's would be like, just when I took off my cloak and leather jacket Wolfboy kicked the door in and strode in wearing his grey leather on the back of his jacket written in yellow were the words. "The Werewolf." I know pretty boring but compared to Puma's and Owl's his was the best.

Then I noticed the different leather colours, mine was black leather, Wolfboy's was grey, Puma's was a normal reddish brown and Owl's was a white colour. 'I wonder why the leather is in different colours.' Puma murmured taking off her jacket.

Once we were all back in our normal clothes I went out into the forest to train with my sword. I ran while swiping at the nearest tree getting used to the weight of the swinging blade when I made sharp turns I skidded to a halt to catch my breath. I looked up at the sky I have been at this for at least 2 hours without stopping.

I sat down my sword laid next to me shining black and red as the sun reflected off of it, who knew just sitting on the ground and listening to nature could be so relaxing. After what I've been through the past 12 days I needed to relax I laid down looking up at the sky watching birds fly by and watching the clouds as they made threatening shapes. I swear I once made out the picture of a bayonet and a scythe colliding in battle.

I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep to only be woken a few minutes later by the sound of a dry leaf being crushed. I held the hilt of my sword tight in my hand; with the hilt in my hand I relaxed knowing that nothing could harm me. I sat up groaning keeping my eyes closed. I silenced as soon as I heard a twig snap I sat there listening, waiting… Anderson leaped from the bushes with his bayonets drawn I held my sword up high colliding the jagged blade with his blessed blades.

Sparks flew in all sorts of directions as he pushed his blades harder I stood my ground, one thing to remember when fighting someone like Anderson, always stand your ground never show him that you would chase him or run. He leaped back throwing a chain of bayonets towards me I wasn't scared by this but I knew how much damage it could do I mean exploding bayonets on a long chain who wouldn't hesitate at the sight.

I held the sword tip towards the sky holding the flat of the sword facing him blocking the bayonets. As the smoke cleared Anderson went pale with shock and horror seeing me standing there in the same position unharmed, I let the sword fall down to my side as I walked slowly towards him. 'While wielding the sword of the invincible warrior I am invincible.' I growled about 10 times pointing the tip towards him. I raised my left arm feeling power coarse threw it. 'Leave at once.' I growled. 'Not until…' 'Silence!' I interrupted spreading my fingers making him fly back into a tree. I released my hold on him and he left in a fury of glowing bible pages.

'That's enough training for today I think.' I smiled walking away; a headache was starting to form painfully intense and fast. When I reach the manor the headache was to agonising to ignore I buried my hand in my long hair trying to focus on pushing the pain out.

I finally reached my room and saw blood covering the door I opened the door quickly and saw something making my blood freeze in my veins. Seras's eyes were blood red her pupils were rigid she seemed to be in a frenzy sniffing around the room as if she was looking for fresh blood. I cut my finger tip and let the blood drip onto the floor, Seras turned to me licking her lips at the scent of my blood. As my blood dripped onto the floor a symbol began to form I looked down at the symbol and recognised the chains shaping and X on the floor in blood.

'Black chins, black chains, tie my enemy black chains!' I roared the command of binding, black chains shot towards Seras at high speed tying down the vampire, most of the chains were around her eyes hiding me from view. One ability I learned from the clan I never want to use again. I watched Seras thrash in the chains trying to release herself from them but the chains only got tighter. I mumbled to myself as Seras's thrashing cessed. I released her from the chains by knocking a drop of blood out of the mark on the floor.

Seras gasped for air when the chains disappeared she looked around the blooded room fear burned in her blue eyes. My skin went cold as I felt Alucard's presents enter the room. 'Get your leather little assassin time for work... Police girl can't you be more careful with your meals?' Alucard smiled leaving with Seras going after him.

I tugged on my new uniform and slipped on my cloak and tied my sword to my belt. I walked out to meet up with the others out in the rain. I walked out and smiled as my friend held their new weapons getting used to them. Pip turned and smiled at me. 'There you are. Here you'll want this Alucard chose it for you.' He said holding out a huge scythe looking a lot like Zorin Blitz's scythe oh boy I hope Alucard didn't steal it.

We were silent in the truck waiting for the trip to end. The plan was different than usual on this mission we were being spilt up to kill more in different areas. First stop Owl flew off, second stop Puma pounced, third stop Wolfboy hunted, Final stop I went to kill.

I walked slowly through each floor killing with my new scythe getting used to the weight of it when I swung it around. When each floor was cleared slowly I walked silently up the stairs to clear the next floor all I knew is that how many vampires there was nothing but me was going to be breathing after this. After I cleared the second and third floor I climbed up to the attic and saw 5 vampires sat around a table playing poker and smoking I hated the scent but I went through it to reach them.

I couldn't take going silent any more. I drew my sword and ran at them with a battle cry the vampires turned to me pointing their handguns at me almost hitting me a few times. When I killed the first two the biggest one took out a large machine gun and pulled the trigger shooting me multiply times because I dropped my sword when facing the last small one I had a disadvantage. My skin went cold and relief came over me. 'ALUCARD THE ATTIC HELP!' I roared at the top of my lungs the dressed in red vampire was suddenly standing in the door way his gun smoking from his fired bullet killing the last vampire. I gave him a weak smiled and looked over at the dead vampires.

I froze in fear seeing all their left forearms had and x-shaped scar with a larger scar going through it. 'They were all outcasts of my clan.' I whimpered as Alucard knelt beside me, his fiery red eyes looked down into my silvery blue. 'I won't be able to get you to infirmary before you die there is only one other option.' He sighed I gave another weak smile and shook my hair out of the way revealing my neck. 'If it is the only way to cheat Dekano then I will do it.' I sighed feeling his fangs brush against the side of my neck then it was all blank.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I groaned and woke up in my own large room; my fingers brushed the side of my neck finding small holes Alucard made when he turned me. 'Oh crap the gods are going to go mad at me.' I groaned slightly laughing since I know Dekano was going to be the most aggressive to my choice.

I looked around my room and saw a table with only two chairs my leather was fixed from the bullet holes and cleaned from my own and the outcasts' blood. The room was simple had really what I only need. A book self, a closet, my bed my statues on some selves and finally a rug just in front of the metal door.

I closed my eyes and listened to the gods' debate about what I did was foolish or future changing. I could barely understand some of them since they were all snapping at each other. Once they all finally silenced they noticed my presents. _'What in the name of the shadow plains were you thinking becoming a true creature of the dark.' _One of the land gods snarled. _'Silence, child what do you feel innocence of guilt?' _Banoko cawed his patience must be long. 'I feel innocence since the innocent out there still have 4 extra guardians still.' I smiled feeling happy with myself. _'The child is not a traitor she is a true guardian. She made the right choice to become half vampire.' _Preditor growled his eyes filled with a strange glow… the glow of mercy! _'Preditor have you gone soft on this one child of your clan?' _Dekano hissed his eyes burning with rage. While I waited for their judgement I felt something tugging at my mind. I shook off the feeling and looked up at Banoko my eyes staring into his. _'The girl is innocent she shall stay in her clan and keep her new un-life.' _He cawed I smiled and bowed to them waking from their presents.

The same feeling came to me. 'What?' I groaned to the presents. 'Come one little assassin time to get out of your healing bed.' Alucard's voice echoed in my head. 'Yes, master.' I sighed wait did I just say that? Gods damn it. I got out of my bed and pulled on my jeans, my grey shirt, hoodie and my black and red trainers. Alucard faded in from the wall I looked over at him and stood at attention.

Alucard grinned and draped his arm over my shoulders. 'I know you don't like calling me your master but you're going to have to get used to it for a while.' He snickered I groaned and looked over at a mirror on the wall the only difference in my appearance was only one shade paler skin. Nothing else had visibly changed so that was a relief, my eyes drooped and a strong wave of tiredness came over me but I shook it off. 'Oh by the way I hope you like sleeping in a coffin because everyone in the manor knows of this.' Alucard laughed ruffling my hair pointing with his other hand to a coal black coffin with blood red edging.

Alucard left me to get used to my new surroundings, I walked up to my new coffin and flung open the lid to reveal black silk inside and a coal black thick blanket. I curled up in the coffin pulling up the blanket and closed the lid falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up not knowing the time; I opened and left my coffin looking around my room seeing a bucket of ice with a blood pouch in it. I licked my lips wanting a taste of my new food from now on. I took out the pouch and tore off the top with my fangs and poured the dark red liquid down my throat. I licked away whatever drop of blood that fell on my clothes purring at the taste.

_'So your embracing your new self Police girl took a longer time to get used to it' _Alucard's voice rang in my head now that I thought about it the more I actually understood what he said hopefully he won't look through my memories and find the videos somewhere.

I was already used to my new abilities, climbing on walls, standing on the ceiling, turning into steam and a bat I was used to it all. I was standing upside down when Owl, Puma and Wolfboy walked into the room watching me. 'What's up?' I smiled climbing down. 'What the hell were you thinking?' Wolfboy snapped at me. 'I was thinking I didn't want to die.' I replied with a smile then I started to wonder if I was still a demi dark as well. 'Well whatever you are at least you're still well…' Puma hesitated trying to find the right word. 'Walking.' Owl finished. 'At least you're still walking.' I smiled but still felt something within me dead. 'I'm going for a walk.' I sighed tying my sword to my belt and left they wondering what was wrong with me.

I walked through the thick bunches of trees staying far from visible. I soon got bored of walking and began a steady jog almost tripping over roots and rocks a few times. 'Concentrate.' I snarled to myself speeding up to a run leaping over tree roots and large stones not tripping once.

I kept running my sword scarab bounced on my leg as I ran faster into a sprint. As I ran towards a clearing I saw a strange shaped figure I skidded to a halt and watched the figure from a safe distance. As I slowly came closer hiding behind a large bush I saw another figure, great Schro is here brilliant wait if he's there then the stranger had to be the final millennium member the "dandy man" and his battle cards that could easily kill me.

I rested my hand on the hilt of my sword and slowly drew it making no noise. I looked through the leaves and saw Schrodinger was looking over at me. 'Not again!' He yelped as I leaped over the bush standing only a few feet away from them. I snarled but silenced thinking to myself. Schrodinger calmed down and came up to me. 'The offer still stands.' He whimpered still hiding behind Dandy man. I slipped a note from my sleeve behind my back and cut my hand letting my blood cover the paper so they can find it. I dropped the piece of paper and smiled. 'Hellsing are only holding me back so I'll join but I want to stay human.' I lied my sword resting beside me. 'Alright then we best go and meet the Major.' Dandy man clapped his hands together leading the way with Schrodinger behind him and me right at the back keeping my distance from the both of them.

We came to the coast hidden by fog waiting on a cliff edge I looked down into the deep fog watching faint shadows of the ocean crash against the rocks. I closed my eyes and listened to the area around me. It must have been hours or less when I felt something shake my shoulder I opened one eye and looked down at Schrodinger's hand on my shoulder his other pointing to a huge black and red zeppelin coming our way.

I looked up at it and heard something over the roars of the engines heavy footsteps coming from behind. I looked behind us and saw a tall figure dressed in red Alucard was here… 'Oh Shit!' I roared turning fully to face him. I drew my sword and prepared myself, Alucard charged straight at me I swung my sword keeping him at bay as I kept swinging at him I felt something more monstrous trying to pull me to attack but I resisted keeping at defence. Alucard leaped back into the thick fog I closed my eyes and waited to hear his footsteps but they came too late, I opened my eyes at the sound of something approaching and Alucard's familiar the multi-eyed dog Baskerville was coming straight for me his jaw wide open. At the last moment the huge demon dog's head bowed and crashed into me sending me over the edge into the water below what I wouldn't do for a pair of wings.

I crashed into the water feeling limp from the collision, the sight of the fog turned black as I sank down deeper, strange I could feel the water but I didn't feel wet. My fingers brushed against my hoodie and it felt bone dry.

_'Are you alright child?' _A deep calming voice echoed through the water around me. 'Lord Seaalto?' I thought. 'Yes I'm fine just surprised and limp from the collision.' I answered watching the deep emerald green eyes floating in the water. _'Here let me help you up.' _Seaalto laughed taking on the form of a dragon made of the sea itself and flew me up.

'Well I guess my newest fledgling is dead oh well she had a good run for a night.' I heard Alucard laugh as Seaalto flapped his watery wings blowing away the fog revealing his huge dragon form I stood at the side of his huge horn resting my hand on it. 'So you are more then you seem.' Alucard laughed clapping his hands in amusement. 'Hold him in a drowning grip till I say otherwise.' I growled Seaalto lunged at Alucard grabbing the vampire in a drowning grip.

I snapped my fingers and Seaalto dropped him. I looked up at the clear sky watching the full moon as it turned to a dark blue colour. Pain shot through me making me fall to my knees because of it. Seaalto lowered his head letting me get back on solid ground I managed to walk down onto the cliff the pain increasing slowly till I couldn't even kneel anymore. I curled into a ball as Schrodinger, Dandy man and Alucard tried to uncurl me.

I felt like I was being torn in two but the bones in my left arm grew my hand turned into a paw my entire hoodie sleeve tore because of the growing muscle beneath it. My new wolf arm was soon covered in snow white fur the claws were golden and the shoulder and elbow joints were covered in protective spines.

I leaped back the pain finally gone, I studied the new limb getting used to the weight before I leaped at them trying to kill them all but Alucard had already escaped my plan was going perfectly. Dandy man threw his weird blade cards and I let them hit me knocking me down hard.

I felt something drag me across the ground not even thinking about if I might still be awake. 'Chain her up we don't want any trouble because of her being loose.' I heard a stranger shout, the sound of chains being dragged closer to me and them tying my wrists behind my back. Well my plan is actually going quiet well now that they've captured me Alucard will tell Integra and a huge war will start and I will turn on the Nazis killing the leader and everyone around me what a brilliant plan isn't it and I know you guys might think I'm completely crazy but this is the way it was said in the note I dropped for Alucard.

I woke up in a small cell big enough for me to have 10 steps across. My wrists were still chained but to the wall limiting my movements. I groaned getting to my feet, I looked up and saw the ceiling was only about 5 inches away from my head. I turned to look the way I felt was east and saw the Captain stood there watching me. 'I guess you got stuck with guarding me huh? Must be boring.' I snickered Captain only nodded.

I sat back down watching him listening to the silence at least I don't need air or a beating heart anymore. I stifled a yawn shaking my head I checked back to see if my arm was back to normal which it was and the sleeve was in one piece. I laid down looking up at the ceiling waiting for something to happen. I looked back over and saw Captain leaning against the bars of my cell looking forwards deep in thought.

I closed my eyes and it must have been only a few minutes when I heard heavy footsteps coming our way, Captain leaped up and stood at attention as Schrodinger, Rip, Zorin, Dandy man and Dok who was about as tall as captain wearing blood stained white clothes. I just laid there not looking at them, 'Are you sure she is dangerous she doesn't look like she would hurt a fly.' Dok snickered I leaped up charging straight for him the chain fully stretched out when I got to the bars. 'Come closer and say that.' I snarled tugging at the chain.

That's when I noticed my sword wasn't at my side. 'Where's my sword?' I whimpered now scared of them. 'Your very unique blade is in my lab to be duplicated for the soldiers.' Dok smiled my eyes went wide. 'You fool that sword can only be made perfectly once that is why Predator gave it to me!' I shouted soon realising I had said too much. 'Who?' Zorin growled holding the point of her scythe to my chin. I could hear heavy paws coming closer. 'The Death Fighter clans' god of war Predator!' I yelled the paws stopped fear gripped me, my skin suddenly felt like it was burning quickly.

I roared in pain falling flat on my back as my demi dark form was shaping my bones creaking and breaking, dislocating to make my monstrous form come to life.

The chains burst unable to keep a hold on me the cage starting to get cramped as I chewed at the bars snapping them between my razor sharp teeth, enough bars had finally been broken so I could come out of the cage but this being my first time in this form I still had to get used to it.

It was a lot easier than I thought I mean when you get the pattern of walking on all fours everything else comes along making it almost too easy to control.

I padded around my golden claws raking against the floor my blade tipped tail scraping the ground; I looked at each of them individually to see which one to go for first. I leaped at Rip grabbing her musket between my fangs playfully tugging at it. Rip tugged back throwing it far from us I bounded after it just like a dog with a stick or ball.

I caught it in midair and brought it back dropping the heavy weapon at her feet. 'Good dog.' She smiled patting my head and picking up her weapon. I changed back getting used to being on two legs again; I was suddenly down on the ground while Captain wrapped more chains around my wrists and throwing me into a spare cell.


	15. Chapter 15

ok umm just to make it clear. _**bold and**__**sideways=**_ vision _sideway= _thought speak enjoy :D- vampire assassin

* * *

Chapter 15

It must have been at least a week since I "got" captured and they still haven't let me go so my plan completely failed I already had Alucard tugging at my mind I had already told him that it failed so now I just had to wait till he came to get me.

I was covered in deep bleeding wounds and haven't drank blood in seven days so I was too weak to even move my little finger. I was laid in my cage waiting for the right time when Alucard would arrive and help me but my hope was gone I didn't care anymore.

I was in a light sleep when I heard guns blazing outside and the screams of fear and agony from some of the soldiers outside the room. I tried to sit up but I was in too much pain to move. I laid there watching the steel door waiting for it to open.

The door exploded as three dead men crashed into it breaking it off of the door I gave a groan as Alucard walked in horror and rage shone in his eyes. He smashed the lock on the cell and broke the chains. 'My poor fledgling what have those freaks done to you?' He growled rage made him tense. 'Master they have my sword of the invincible warrior I need it back.' I growled as he held me tighter to himself. 'I'll take you back to your coffin first then come back for the sword.' 'No the sword will stop me from getting anymore damage on the way so leave me here get my sword and then come and get me.' I hissed as a slight burning went over my arm.

Alucard carefully leant me against the wall and left in a rush to retrieve my sword and me, I sat there slowly falling asleep I listened to the cry's of the dying and the fleer's as Alucard went to kill any in his way. I fell quickly into one of the deepest dreamless sleeps I've ever had.

I was woken by the sound of wind rushing past me I opened one eye and saw I was in Alucard's arms my sword attached to my belt so at least I was protected. I rested my hand on the hilt of the sword and curled in closer to Alucard falling back into a deep sleep.

I woke back in my coffin I knew it wasn't a dream the pain was really too real to be a dream. I opened the coffin and sat up. I looked around and saw an envelope next to my coffin. I recognised the handwriting as one of my high school friend's I nicknamed her Eevee cause like me and Wolfboy she loves pokemon especially the pokemon Eevee.

I opened the letter and took out a small piece of paper with her handwriting quite messed up like every time she writes to me.

"Hey Vamp

I came by your home earlier and found you forgot something. Your mum told me where you are now located and I will never tell anyone else. Anyways during winter me and my family are coming to London so can you meet me at the London eye so we can catch up. I hope your time won't take long cause I will only have 4 hours with you.

From Eevee"

I stared at the letter in disbelief Eevee was coming to possibly the most dangerous place ever no way will I be able to keep her protected for 4 hours without having to drag her out of danger or getting into fights. She said I forgot something… how I took everything I needed. I shook the envelope and a necklace with a black tiger pendent on it fell on the ground.

I tied the necklace on and laid in my coffin looking up at the ceiling rubbing the charm between my finger and thumb. I stepped out stretching for some reason I looked down and saw a ghostly black tiger laid at my feet.

I completely forgot my ability to see spirit guardians. Some people are born with a very unique ability to see black ghosts of shape shifting animal some can see or hear them but everyone can touch them. I smiled at my spirit guardian carefully stroking the sleeping ghost tiger, a deep purring came from its throat.

When I drank from the blood pouch I left the room and I noticed that all the men around had geese guardians waddling after them. I kept to the shadows making sure no one could see me well not yet at least. I made a few new allies while being prisoner and those new friends are Schro, Captain, Rip and Zorin since I told them what the future held for them. We were going to meet later on so they are my spies in enemy lines so somehow I was going to need to get out without being seen. I looked down at my spirit guardian and then smiled as the great ghost tiger leaped off causing damage and trouble a great distraction as I made a break for the front door and escaping.

I ran as fast as I could to the meeting point as I ran snow started to fall brilliant the last thing I needed. I skidded to a halt at the battle marks still in the ground. I saw Captain, Rip and Zorin standing there waiting. 'Where's Schrodinger?' I growled Captain held up the cat boy by the scruff of his shirt. 'Alright since we're all here how long does Hellsing have to prepare for the battle?' I said breaking the silence. 'About 10 weeks from now.' Zorin snapped. 'And with my high school friend coming over I need you guys to protect us from a far so she doesn't spot you.' I asked them and they all agreed to do it.

'As long as we can make the Major pay for almost getting us killed... Oh and thanks for taking out the self destructed microchip from our vampire chips.' Zorin playfully punched me in the arm I smiled glad that I knew a lot about mechanics or those guys would become dust when the betrayal plan commences.

I was taking a walk around London when I saw a girl with long light brown hair dressed perfect for the falling snow, he blue eyes shone when she saw me. Great I don't know how long I have been asleep for so that letter could have been there for weeks. 'Hey Vamp!' Eevee smiled walking up to me. 'Long time no see Eevee.' I smiled back walking on past the London eye Eevee having to slightly jog to keep up with me.

After about 5 minutes we came to an empty park on the quiet side of London, after another 10 minutes I finished my story cutting out loads to keep secrets from her so she doesn't try to make me find her a real vampire since she loves vampire- I blame her watching twilight- I liked werewolves a lot better than the freaking vampires in twilight even the werewolves in that aren't cool enough to be real werewolves to me.

'Wow so really you and your friends are hiding in an abandoned pub to keep away from the police amazing.' She smiled yes the pub thing was a lie I had to tell to protect her. I looked across the quiet snow wasteland where we walked from the snow slowly falling.

I picked up an icicle and began to draw in the snow. I didn't know what to make of it but I knew it was something really important that I had forgotten but what? Oh well I'll remember it later on. Eevee looked at what I was drawing and laughed in disappointment. 'Even when you are on the run you can't stop thinking of mythical creatures can you Vamp.' I stood up and climbed up onto the fence of the park and saw I had drawn a huge dragon head. I looked back over the wasteland and saw a shadow figure coming our way.

I jumped down and began to make a huge snow pile as quick as I could then I dragged Eevee down hiding us from the passing shadow. The stranger walked past us and I recognised him as Luke Valentine great he must be looking for the one who killed his brother. 'Eevee stay here and don't make a noise.' I hissed she just nodded as I silently got up and ran towards him taking a knife from my pocket prepared to kill him with great accuracy.

I held my knife to his throat pulling him down. 'If you are looking for the one who killed your brother you've found the culprit.' I snarled holding the blade tighter to his throat so blood was soon pouring out. 'Then I guess you're going to kill me too?' He growled. 'Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!' I hissed slitting his throat and stabbing him in the heart killing the last of the Valentine brothers for good.

I used the snow to clean the blood off of my hands and the knife. I walked back to Eevee finding her drawing in the snow. Pictures of rabbits, cats and flowers sometimes I wish she would just grow out of that. 'Come on Fishy lets go.' I laughed referring to her zodiac sign she is a Pisces the two little fish I on the other hand was an Aries the ram I loved my zodiac sign always have.

I took one last look at the drawings and saw our zodiac signs drawn close together in her stupid circle of friendship but I didn't care. As we walked back I kept getting the feeling like a vampire is going to leap out and attack but nothing happened.

We've been out for 3 hours and decided to have our last hour planning for the future but being the person I am I just wanted to see what surprises will come my way. 'How about we go with your plan and move to America when we're old enough?' Eevee asked. 'No I'm defiantly staying here I mean I wish I could tell you why but it'll only put you into danger.' I answered drawing in the snow. 'Make up your mind first you would stay in the same country then you wanted to move to American now you want to stay again just tell me why do you keep changing your mind?' She laughed.

'Like I said I wish I could tell you but it'll only put you in danger.' I chuckled finishing the picture of a ram and two fishes. When I didn't hear an answer I turned and saw Eevee staring in horror at the approaching ghouls. 'Shit!' I snapped stepping in front of her really wishing I had my sword. That's when my hand gripped the iron hilt of my sword I smiled and drew the ragged blade. The ghouls were in my range so I put an end to them quickly. 'Come on were not safe here.' I growled grabbing Eevee's wrist and began to run towards the manor as fast as I could while holding Eevee's wrist.

'Hey remember those piggy back races we did at school?' I asked her when the idea popped into my head. 'Yea are you thinking what I'm thinking?' She asked I gave her a smiled and yanked her onto my back and ran at full speed coming to a halt outside of the manor. 'We're safe here come on.' I growled walking into the manor's yard hiding at the side of the building waiting. 'You've probably seen too much to go now they know you're my friend every vampire in the area will want to kill you to make me pay.' I panted squatting down staring out to see if we had been followed. 'So what am I meant to do?' She asked me. 'I need to talk to Sir Integra, stay here and stay hidden.' I told her walking to the front door I kicked off the snow from my trainers and entered the welcoming heat.

'So your friend had a close encounter with ghouls?' Sir Integra growled from her desk my eyes were on the marble floor the reflections of everything in the room could easily be seen. 'She can have your old bed. Oh and how well can she fight?' Sir Integra asked. 'Pretty well in close combat so best give her a light weapon she could use.' I smiled Integra gave a short chuckle and dismissed me.

I leaped outside and lead Eevee to her room. 'Guys I hope you won't mind Eevee now staying with us.' I sighed pointing her to her bed in the corner across from the door. I gave a slight yawn and smiled. 'Well I'm going to get some sleep and please Eevee don't bug ok.' I growled leaving them to get used to each other while I slept in my coffin.

Strange nightmares riddled my sleep. I growled tossing and turning panting with fear. Huge aqua blue eyes leaped towards me long sharp fangs snapping at me. 'Why have you forgotten me?!' The creature roared I could hear chains straining to hold the beast back the chains broke and the beast was leaping after me at full speed jaws wide open a dark purple light flew around the monster that's when I recognised it "Shadow Rush" the move on a Dracoon can use and only a special one the Dracoon that the clan of darkness commanded the thing I had forgotten. The Dracoon grabbed me in its mouth its fangs tearing my flesh ripping me in half.

I woke with a fright banging my head on the lid of my coffin. 'How can you have forgotten me? Why have you forgotten me?' the beast's voice rang in my head. 'Daemon please forgive me!' I yelled almost shedding a tear. 'What is wrong little assassin?' Alucard ask opening my coffin. 'Daemon is angered by my forgetfulness he wants me dead.' I whimpered as Alucard held me close to him. 'Hush now who ever this Daemon is he won't get you while I still breathe.' Alucard calmed me his voice ringing in my ears lights flashed before my eyes and I went stiff.

**_I could see it now Daemon leaped out of his coffin still wrapped in chains his razor sharp fangs glinting with saliva 'War has come the dark will rise again this clan will be feared by Dekano himself! No enemy will survive!' He roared charging into the heart of the battle tearing anything in his way trampling it with his clawed paws. The lights flashed before my eyes again._**

I was no longer stiff in Alucard's arms my thoughts racing to try and make sense but none of the words Daemon said made no sense. 'You should try to get some sleep you'll need it for tonight.' Alucard smiled resting me back in my coffin.

When he left I laid there making sense of a few things, the war was the only thing I managed to make sense out of I needed to contact my clan. I rummaged through my pockets till I found the clan shield carved from pure oak. I laid the shield on the floor and slit open my hand resting the bleeding wound on the shield feeling the connection between me and the clan grow till I was able to leave the command. "Find me and bring Daemon to me." I broke the connection when a sudden headache smashed into my skull.

I roared in pain falling flat on my back unable to get up because of the pain. This was because of Daemon his anger in punishing me for forgetting him I was being driven into madness by the pain but the powerful agony was replaced with rage. I saw the picture of the crossing chains and thought the command chaining me down rage making me thrash.

Alucard slipped through the wall and saw me on the ground thrashing in rage, 'Master Daemon has driven me to this please help me!' I yelled in his head feeling like even my mind was being taken over when it wasn't. Alucard worked quickly with trying to find a way to help me but my rage kept him out of my head. My thrashing stopped and the chains slid off I was still looking dead, 'My poor fledgling you have been driven to madness by that monster...' Alucard didn't finish his sentence because of the shadow stalking him.

The long large body with a blade tail razor sharp fangs and glowing aqua blue eyes. The shadow of the Dracoon came closer and roared leaping at Alucard jaw wide open. I just laid there on the ground watching the two attack each other this can't be happening to me my life used to be so simple now I'm in the most destructive position that I could turn on my friends at any moment.

'Enough shadow spirit of Daemon leave you are not needed here.' I whispered and the shadow faded away leaving Alucard stunned by what just happened. 'You don't need a master to teach you, you already have the key knowledge of survival.' He smiled holding a shallow wound in front of me, I knew he wanted me to drink from him so I did I knew now that I was free from him I can choose which side I want to be on.

I let go after he rested a hand on my head I was a free vampire now I could do what I please being free once more. Alucard left me in my room I just sat there watching the carved shield on the floor. I snarled and sparked flames onto it I was one of the only Dracoon tamers out there my Dracoon will listen to me and me only.

I packed what was necessary and left my sword at my side my scythe on my back my life was now for war itself. I left quickly running for the shore I was a loner once more my fangs ready to kill whatever comes my way.

I stopped at a cliff edge and looked out over the ocean I saw Zorin and Captain out of the corner of my eye. 'We are staying with the side of war until I say so you stick with their plans if Alucard or anyone from Hellsing try to kill you tell them that you are taking orders from Vampire Assassin. They won't kill you then.' I growled watching their zeppelin fly closer. '_I'm sorry my gods but I have betrayed my friends to save them._' I thought walking beside the Captain giving the soldiers warning glances that I could tear their throats out with one movement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

1 week have passed since I joined the millennium and war is almost here turns out they worked faster to get this war started. I was sat in my dark room waiting crossed legs eyes closed listening to the airship around me. I smiled when I heard the missiles firing I knew in one hour I'll be jumping my demi dark powers are going to make sure I survive the jump. I had learned a lot quicker here then back at the Hellsing manor and with my spies running around each carrying something of mine to prove they were with me.

The hour passed quickly and I was ready to jump I loved the smell of fire listening to those in agony and those fleeing in fear. I leaped off being half demon has its advantages as in being able to grow wings. I spreaded my huge black bat wings and swooped down killing the innocent of the city, a familiar scent came to me the death fighter clans are uniting to face the evil that now attacks each clan bringing its own Dracoon.

I flew high in that sky spotting Integra on her own in front of a wreaked crashed car. I smiled and landed leading a large group of soldiers to her. 'Come on then you bloody monsters!' She roared I smiled and threw off the cloak the Nazis' gave me and smiled. 'I know you weren't scared before but how about now huh? HOW ABOUT NOW!' I yelled drawing my sword running forwards our swords clashed sparks flew but I was the distraction while Schrodinger killed the men with the knives I gave him and taught him to use.

Once the last Nazi was dead I leaped back crushing the skull of one under my boot. 'Did you really think I would betray you? I may love war but I'm not that stupid.' I laughed messing up Schrodinger's hair. 'You are very convincing so anyone would think you betrayed us.' Sir Integra laughed. 'I need to keep this act up till the last battle so Schrodinger protect Sir Integra.' I whispered to the boy he nodded and claimed his knives and stood next to Integra.

I spreaded my wings and flew off to find more of my spies. Once I told them all to meet me at the Hellsing manor there was one last thing to do and that was to gather the remaining men to attack. I lead the men to the manor and gave the order to attack I watched them get themselves killed and walked across the field to meet up with them I gave an evil smirk at the dying men leaving them there.

I made it to the front door and cleaned my boots from blood before I walked in of course I still have manners during a war. Every man I walked past gave me a look of fear I walked down to my room and saw nothing had been touched. I closed the door and lit one black waxed candle and sat in the middle of the room.

With my eyes closed I looked deep into my mind looking for answers of my untold past. I heard something large sit down across from me. I opened my eyes and stared into the eyes of Predator. _'My child make up your mind which side are you?' _Predator growled his teeth bared. 'I will make up my mind if you tell me the truth why did you grow soft on me why do I have a taste for violence and love every second of it?' I growled. _'It is because you are also a demi god my daughter.' _He growled great now I'm pretty much a terrifying hybrid of a vampire, demi dark and now demi god.

_'I must go Banoko wants to see me.' _He growled fading away. 'Father my father is the god of war makes perfect sense.' I growled I should have seen this coming because every demi dark is a child of the war god Predator. I rose from the floor and drew my sword I brought the war and I was going to get rid of it.

I left the manor and exhaled whatever air I had in my lungs and walked down the destroyed road to find the Major and put an end to him and this damned war. I walked slowly letting myself be seen walking through the flames not caring about the soldiers as they killed but I killed them. I saw the zeppelin and flapped my wings reaching the doorway in I slipped through killing every man inside.

I walked through to the Major's quarters my sword craving his death. 'Ah just as I expected you betrayed us but luckily for us we have something you'll want.' He smiled as 10 soldiers lead a large panther dressed in broken black and red armour its 6 fire red eyes burning with pain. 'Father!' I yelled running forwards to only get shocked by electricity I yelped in pain and stepped back. _'Daughter get out of here they can't kill me.' _Predator roared. 'No father I'm not leaving you. I've never noticed before but you're the one who sent me the panther tooth charm on my 10th birthday.' I growled taking out the charm holding it like a dagger. 'I'm not leaving you!' I roared leaping forwards taking the lightning but pulling through it.

I leaped at the soldiers feeling the beast within me stir awakening the monster took control and my form changed into the huge white spiked back demon wolf. The soldiers dropped the chains and ran but failed in escaping my fangs, I tore the men to shreds and went for Dok next snapping every bone in his body with just one bite I threw him away and slowly advanced towards the Major fangs dripping with blood. _'Enough even though you are a child of war itself doesn't mean you should ignore mercy we must keep this balance.' _Predator snarled once he was fully healed I snarled but listened to him changing back.

I gave the Major one last angered glance and left my sword hanging loosely from my belt.

I stood ready to jump when I saw the Dracoons out but only one didn't have a rider. Daemon was out of his chains and was destroying anything in his way. I timed my jump perfectly and landed on Daemon's back grabbing the chains around his neck. I pulled back on the chains hoping to slow him down but Daemon charged going into his shadow rush, my mind was racing trying to figure out a way to stop him.

That's when it came to me. 'I have nothing left to give, I have found the perfect end, you were made to make it hurt, disappear into the dirt.' Of course anyone who listens to Breaking Benjamin will know what I was singing if not I was singing "Dear Agony" Daemon's lullaby.

'Carry me to heavens arms light the way and let me go, take the time to take my breath; I will end where I began.' Daemon began to slow so I carried on singing. 'And I will find the enemy within. 'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin. Dear Agony just let go of me, suffer slowly, is this the way its gotta be dear agony.' When I finished the chorus Daemon stopped completely. 'Look, I'm sorry I forgot about you but I was in big trouble I had to leave for my own safety I'm sorry.' I whimpered into his ear. 'You are forgiven, child of Predator.' He growled smiling his bright white fangs gleaming in the fire light.

I watched the zeppelin with the Major within crash land, the Dracoons fixed the city with a core healing move that they can only do together. I watched and waited my right hand on Daemon's muzzle to keep him back. I watched the zeppelin burn no one could survive that flame. Just to be on the safe side Amberlion the god of fire stood in the flames making the heat so intense that even your bones would melt.

Once the flames died there was nothing but a smell of melting metal in the air. I turned my back on the wreak and walked away with Daemon by my side. I stopped standing in front of my Nazi spies. Rip, Zorin, Captain and Schrodinger. 'You are now free from your duties leave if you wish I'm not stopping you.' I growled my hand still on Daemon. 'No I think we will join Hellsing. I mean we have nothing to go back to so we might as well use our own strengths to help.' Zorin smiled coming a step closer Daemon gave a deep threatening growl. I looked back over at Integra and she nodded allowing them to join. 'Alright but no killing the others alright?' I told them Zorin grabbed me in a headlock laughing but soon let me go cause of Daemon's snarls.

I climbed up onto the back of the Dracoon's neck and Rip leaped on behind me. Zorin, Captain and Schro also got on holding tight to the one in front of them as Daemon leaped as fast as he could, crushing Nazi corpse under his clawed paws I howled with laughter feeling the smooth soft fur I was leaning into my knuckles going white from gripping the chains.

I yanked back the chains making the beast slow down when we reached the manor. Alucard was standing in front of the door he looked up at the approaching Dracoon and drew his gun. 'Alucard don't worry this is Daemon the Dracoon.' I smiled patting Daemon's head making the beast purr like a giant cat. I dismounted helping them down but Schrodinger slid down off of the beasts long stiff tail.

Captain threw me a long piece of rope and I tied Daemon to the gates. I patted the creature's head one last time and was pounced on by an angered werewolf. 'You traitor!' He snarled I stared into the yellow eyes and threw him off. 'Now hold on I was killing them from the inside I was acting like that.' I snapped rolling out of a double attack from Owl and Puma. When I looked back at them Owl was a huge white owl with arms and Puma was three times the size as a normal puma.

They all stopped and stared. 'It's true she did just pretend.' Integra growled thank the gods she stopped them before they tried to kill me again. They all changed back and grabbed me in a group hug. 'Wait where's Eevee?' I asked that's when I saw her dressed in skinny leather a machine gun laid across her shoulders and a cigarette in her mouth great a friend that smokes. 'Eevee.' I growled walking past her. 'Vampire.' She growled back as we passed each other not making eye contact not even looking up at each other.

I walked down the stairs to my room finding that everything but the statues had been destroyed. My coffin was in splinters all over the floor rage seethed through me I picked up the largest chunk and threw it hard at the wall making smaller chunks rain down on me. I turned and saw Eevee pointing her machine gun in my face. 'Bloody monster that's what you are, you've lied to me so many times I've lost track you're not human at all you are a monster.' She snarled threatening to pull the trigger; I rested my hand on my sword hilt and said. 'If it makes you feel any better go ahead and shoot.' I made eye contacted and didn't break it when she pulled the trigger.

She finally finished and saw me still standing the bullets scattered on the floor. Eevee left before I could draw my sword and see how long she would survive. I looked back at the splinters on the floor and they were rattling in rhythm with each other. The broken pieces came together rebuilding my coffin in every little way, a smiled danced on my lips but rage and bloodlust now was growing too much to ignore anymore. I turned away and left to go look for something to drink from that's when I realized about the true traitor Walter! 'SHIT!' I yelled running out I had to find him before Alucard does so I can end him quickly.

As I ran the bloodlust was getting too strong to escape anymore. Once I was out I followed the scent of Walter's blood easy since I could smell it from 25 miles away. I followed the scent to a part of a destroyed city block. I watched from a pile of rubble the fight between Alucard and a younger Walter. 'Son of a Fuck.' I snarled under my breath but the fight was fun to watch while Alucard was busy trying to beat his own familiar I drew my sword and snuck up behind him and brought my sword down to try and split him in half but he leaped away in time.

'Son of a fuck!' I snarled again now with two targets Walter had a problem one keeping his wires busy while the other is trying to kill him. I leaped towards him trying to lunge with my blade but failing to make contact my demonic snarls echoing throughout the quiet city I was losing control of myself my form changing into the demon this was the first time Walter will see me like this and the last time as well.

I dropped my sword my muscles rippling and growing my body being covered in snow white fur the sword tail flickered my claws grew as long as my fangs my eyes burning silvery blue with rage.

My senses heightened as did my speed and strength. 'What the hell are you?' Walter snapped staring at me in fear. I slowly padded towards him opening my jaw wide I leaped at him with amazing speed so fast in fact I couldn't even see my one muzzle. I held Walter in my fangs I cut his wires with my black claws freeing Alucard. 'Well now what are you going to do Walter? The demon that holds you is waiting for the order to tear you in half.' He laughed preparing to snap his fingers. 'I think I would rather be killed.' Walter snapped I gave a tiny bit of the pain he would feel making Walter growl at the lone fang in his stomach. 'Bring him back to the manor Sir Integra can figure out what to do with him.' Alucard growled leading the way I happily padded after him while Walter hung between my teeth trying to push open my jaw but he would only cut his hands trying.

Once we were back Walter's hands were covered in shallow cuts which stopped healing in their own time, once they were all out they kept their distance from my new form. I dropped Walter and planted my heavy paw on his back pining him there my claws going over his shoulders into the ground and at the sides of his torso.

'Walter you have worked for the hellsing organization for over 50 years and yet you betrayed us after all this time why?' Integra growled standing in front of him. 'Pure rivalry that has lasted for 50 years, am I right Alucard?' He snickered but growled in pain when I pushed my paw down a bit on him and growled baring my fangs. 'Men throw Walter into a cell and make sure her can't get out.' Integra growled but no one came forwards. I picked up Walter by his shirt collar and sat on my haunches waiting. Captain and Zorin grabbed Walter and dragged him away.

I sat there slowly changing back into my normal self. My fur hid under my skin my jaw relocated my tail shrank away. I was eventually looking human again I stood up and walked off to go and retrieve my sword.

While I was walking towards the battle ground I saw the clan of fire standing in a circle around my sword. The strongest the leader was trying to pick it up but he was straining under the weight. I could hear their blood pumping through their veins making me lick my lips just wanting a taste of their blood. I slipped into the shadows slowly coming closer to them, as I stalked closer my bloodlust becoming too strong for me to control any more.

I leaped towards them making them scatter as I grabbed the nearest one and sank my fangs into his throat draining him of blood. I threw the bloodless corpse away wiping around my mouth and licking away the blood from my hand. I picked up my sword and slid it into the scarab, my thirst still not quenched I went after another member of the fire clan quickly draining him and throwing him with the other corpse. I kept draining every member till I was satisfied with leaving only 3 members alive the others dead and turned to ghouls.

I killed the ghouls and headed back to the manor still licking my hands for any last drop of blood. When I returned my thirst was only slight but I had to keep it hidden and see if anyone put a blood pouch in my room. While I was walking through the hallway everyone made way for me as if they knew what happened.

I walked down the stairs to my room and I thought I saw something huge with burning green eyes staring at me. I shook my head knowing that there was nothing like that down there. When I got to my room door I heard chains being dragged across the stone floor.

I entered my room and there was a blood pouch on a small table waiting for me. I seized the pouch and emptied the dark red liquid down my throat. I threw the empty bag in the tin bin and turned seeing Alucard leaning against the wall smiling. 'What do you want?' I growled. 'So you have finally drunk blood from a human?' He asked me his evil smirk on his face that's when I remembered my eyes must have turned red from drinking from the first guy. 'But now you have become reckless you are too wild now to trust.' He sighed revealing a long silver chain I gave a snarl and took a step back.

I felt something grab my arms holding me in place. I looked behind me and saw a tall stranger dressed in black and red armor covered in bloodstains. The eyes holes in the helmet were glowing fire red. 'Father please let me go.' I snapped trying to tug myself free. Alucard quickly tied my arms to my sides painfully tight making me bark with pain.

Alucard tied the chains tight so they won't come loose and smiled, he reached into his red trench coat and pulled out an old book titled "Libro colligacionis" I had only seen a book like that once the "book of bindings" was the English translation.

Alucard smiled he must have seen my fear of the book. 'Vincti cum lamminis argenteis argentarius. Crescit super obscure rubro oculos. Tantum fiebat per sanguinem hellsing excitandis bestiam.' While he was repeating it I was suddenly growing tired darkness was clouding my eyes as it all was coming clear but the translation came too late I was deep asleep.

* * *

Alucard was speaking in Latin and he actually manage to bind Vamp and Vamp's bestfriend destroyed vamp's coffin and still doesn't trust her for lying still can't believe I stuck in the war but at least they haven't heard from the Vatican in a while so maybe I'll stick those guys in the next chapter. Alright hope you enjoyed the chapter please do me a favour and post a comment so I can get some ideas from you guys alright bye!


	17. Chapter 17

OK guys another thing here to tell you whats' what: **Bold= **Someone else speaking normally the name is told in the chapter title. _'Italic in these things'_= The death fighter gods talking. _Just Italic=_ my thoughts.

Ok with that done I hope you enjoy this chapter! please comment and give me ideas on what I can do on the next chapter alright. :)

* * *

Chapter 17 Owl/Vamp

**Vamp has now been sealed away for about 10 days ever since Alucard sealed her away things have been more quiet then ever hardly ever any vampire attacks barely any ghouls and best of all we can finally get a good night sleep after so many nights preparing for the war that we easily won.**

**Sir Integra had Vamp put in a different cell and the steel door had a warning mark drawn in blood to warn people to stay out. Every now and again we would hear something humming inside of the cell but when we opened the door slightly the humming stopped and nothing had changed inside.**

**Ever since the first night of the humming we've put two guards to make sure nothing gets in or out. I checked every night that the guards were still there. Instead of some of our soldiers we've put two of the spies Vamp had. The tall silent guy and the cat-boy I can never be bothered to remember their names.**

**Sometimes I catch the silent guy standing in front of the door asleep so I mimic dog noises to scare the cat kid make him wake silent guy up.**

**We were all called to a meeting in Sir Integra's office. 'We have a new problem.' She started with, great now what? 'A strange group are collecting vampires and are causing a lot more problems for us.' She growled as she went on I felt as though I was being watched but everyone was in here so who could it be. It defiantly couldn't be Vampire she was still out cold in her cell so I have no idea what it could be. 'I'm sending out 3 teams out to find the strange group and destroy them or we just might have to wake it up.' Integra snapped splitting the soldiers into 3 groups and sending them to different areas.**

**The rest of us were left to keep the manor safe just to be on the safe side. With silent guy and cat boy guarding the room again I knew that nothing possibly bad could happen.**

I know you think I am just asleep in my cell but I have my power flowing through the manor so I can see everything and hear everything if I focus on one room. I have random moments where I wake up and hum to Daemon but I fall back asleep when the door opens.

I didn't care what this new group was neither did I want to care but I just wanted out of this cell spiders have made webs in my hair rats run across my legs sometimes when I'm awake I would sink my fangs into a rat drinking from the small animal leaving rat ghouls running around for Alucard to shoot when he is bored.

A few more days had past and I heard that another meeting was going on so I focused on Integra's office. I could see everyone and everything in there, 'So no luck on finding the group?' Integra asked the three men who were closer. 'No Sir Integra no luck at all.' One of them said. 'Not a trace.' Another said. 'We only found this scrap of clothing.' The third one growled holding up a piece of torn cloth. 'I guess we have to gather the most dangerous prisoners and wake it up. How many are there?' Integra sighed taking a drag out of her cigar. 'Only 5 Sir each charged with: murder, theft and criminal damage.' Schro smiled handing her the 5 files.

'Perfect, Captain, Zorin take these prisoners to the blood cell.' Integra smiled as Zorin and Captain left to gather the men. 'Everyone prepare yourself in case the girl tries to kill anyone else. Oh and someone go give Captain this vile it could help wake her up.' Integra huffed holding up the small vile. One of the three men walked up and took the vile and ran after Captain. I let my focus slip out and only back to the silent darkness of my sleep.

I was listening to the rats squeaking and then heard 7 sets of footsteps coming towards this cell. I heard the door unlock and the 5 strangers walked in. 'Alright this is where your death sentences will commence.' Zorin laughed how could I forget her damn voice. 'But it's only a kid a damn kid how could she kill us?' One of the men snapped I then heard glass smash and the smell of sweet blood came at me.

I managed to move onto my knees I leaned over the strongest scent of blood and licked up the blood the sweet taste woke me up quickly. I opened my eyes and looked up at the 5 strangers only a few steps away from me. I smiled showing my fangs I rose to my feet and leaned against the wall laughing manically.

As my laughter rose to full volume I broke the chains that held me and stretched feeling free at last. 'You're fucked.' I smiled leaping at one biting down on his throat draining him and throwing the corpse at the farthest wall. 'Now are you scared.' Zorin whispered to the bald man standing at the other end of the line. 'Holy shit!' He whimpered. I leaped at the next one and repeated what I did to the rest.

When I finished I looked up at Zorin and Captain wondering why they woke me. 'Come on Sir Integra wants to see you.' Zorin smiled shepherding me along with her scythe I growled shielding my eyes from the sudden light. 'Come on get a move on.' She snapped jabbing me in the back with the blade I reluctantly started moving again, slowly I got used to walking again but Zorin didn't force me to move any faster.

Eventually we got to Sir Integra's office and I realized I was in my leather uniform. Captain lead the way into the empty office. The room was darker now that the sun was going down I stood between Zorin and Captain a few steps away from Sir Integra's desk, we waited for a few minutes before Integra returned. She looked me up and down probably because of all the cobwebs all over me making me look like a statue in a spider infested house. 'Now that you are awake I need you to track the person who this belonged to.' Integra said handing me the scrap of clothing, it used to be a brown but is covered in blood and burn marks. I took a sniff and immediately caught the scent, Integra smiled seeing my reaction. 'Your sword is by the door take it and the tear of clothing and find the person who has it.' Integra commanded me. I leaped out grabbing my sword quickly tying it on my belt.

I leaped out the door following the smell to a strange castle in an abandoned area. I snuck in following the smell throughout the castle eventually coming to the main room where the scent was the strongest. I wished I could see through the door but that ability doesn't exist. 'Hey you aren't meant to be here!' A guard roared pointing his gun at me, frozen to the spot I looked out of the corner of my eye seeing him his eyes burned with fear. I gave a growl becoming the wolf within me I turned revealing my muzzle and razor sharp spine fangs. 'Holy shit help!' He yelled as the door to the main room slammed open, the scent of the blood was now overwhelming, shaking my head I leaped away becoming myself once more.

I leaped over the battlements of the castle still running. I heard the men running after me so I stopped and slowly began changing right in front of them. My bones creaking and grew, fur covering my growing muscles spikes going down my back, my tail tip was now a ragged blade. A new red mark glowed above my silvery blue wolf eyes.

'RUN FOR IT!' One of the men yelled running back to the castle as I run padded towards them my claws churning up the ground as I started too bound after them. I was just about the pounce on one when something tore through my ear making me reel away. I leaped away to avoid getting shot again.

I ran back to the manor back to normal my wound healed and I was pissed off. I walked through the maze testing the power my clan scar gave me. I came to the last dummy and raised my left arm focusing hard. Lightning crackled at my fingertips, a bolt of black lightning struck out striking the dummy in the chest leaving a huge hole.

'So you have improved.' Sir Integra chuckled I could smell the smoke from her cigar. _Where am I? _A strange voice asked. _Where are my eyes, where are my legs? You, you did this to me! _The voice screamed. Suddenly Sir Integra was pointing the tip of her sword at my throat. I leaped back focusing on my sword; I quickly drew it, the blade was longer and thinner about the same as Integra's rapier but the blade was black with a red edge.

She smiled and lunged testing my sword skills against her. I blocked and lunged at her, our swords clashed in a shower of sparks, energy was building up in my left arm so I decided to show her what I could now do.

I leaped away as a huge beam of shadow fired at full power missing Integra by a meter and whacking a dummy in the chest. The strength of the shadows was in my nature I was born to control the dark. The shadow beam wrapped around my arm creating a shield as the sword challenge went on.

Suddenly the shadows shield began to burn my skin, roaring in agony I tried to tear it off but it wouldn't budge, I had pushed myself far beyond my limits and now I was suffering the consequences of it. A powerful fever came over me dragging me down flat on my back, 'Vampire assassin!' I heard Integra yell with surprise my shallow breaths and my unusually high temperature were the signs of something my clan called the shadow fever.

I growled fighting it enough to reach into my pocket and pull out a small leather pouch that I always put in my pocket. Integra was now at my side and I listened to her unfolding a piece of paper. After a few moments Integra opened my mouth and dropped a few seeds into my mouth. I quickly swallowed them whole, the fever cooled down and I was able to sit up.

I looked down at the small leather satchel and dug out a black and purple rose petal I tore off a bit and swallowed the small part torn off. Integra was kneeling beside me her eyes shining with concern. 'I'll be fine I just need to keep to my limits.' I told her leaping to my feet and picking up my sword as it returned to its normal shape. I played with a bit of my hair pulling out a cobweb. 'You should go for a shower, there's one down in the dungeons somewhere.' Integra told me I grunted giving her one of my angelic/demonic smirks.

**While Vamp was in the shower I was doing a bit of research about her clan, so far the only thing I found was that the clan of darkness normally serves in war because it is their primal nature to fight in wars it has been that way for their clan since the beginning of time for them.**

**When I was almost finished I heard Vamp's singing, ever since the war ended we've had to keep the creature she calls Daemon but to keep it quiet everyday she would go to the cell with the monster's coffin and sings to it, she claims it is the only way to keep it quiet plus she is the only one who can since it will kill whoever else goes in there.**

**I stopped researching and took whatever notes I had and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me I leaped onto my bed Eevee and Puma walked up to me and asked. 'What did you find?' Eevee asked, 'We need to know about her clan so we can prepare if they or she ever tries to attack.' Puma growled her jungle cat whiskers twitched. 'Nothing good only that they are used to fighting in wars remember Vamp said that her clan was also known as "the clan of war" so they are bound to know how to fight well so we would be screwed if they attacked…' I stopped to take a breath. 'But if we can get them to join nothing could beat us.' I finished the other two girls gave me a smile and walked back to their beds.**

Daemon wouldn't keep quiet so I kept singing till he fell asleep. I was walking back to my room when I felt a burning sensation on my scar. I stood in front of the steel bolted door of my room and left a note on it saying "I need some time alone so don't try to find me unless it is an emergency."

I walked up to the edge of the cliff and sat close to the edge crossed legged with my sword laying in front of me, as time went by I seemed to be in my own dark realm my power growing my limits going higher.

I've lost the track of how many days I have been like this but I have been kept warm by Amberlion being close and never got wet thanks to being near Seaalto.

What has felt like months only has been 7 days, 'Vamp!' A voice mewed, 'Schro? Why are you here?' I asked him opening my eyes for the first time in a week. 'Big trouble back at the manor!' He yelled my eyes widened my wings spreaded I took off and flew back to the manor at impossible speed.

I halted in the air my wings flapping every now and again. The fire clan were charging towards the manor their fire weapons could easily burn the flesh off of a man. I landed and hid my wings beneath my back, 'Hey Fire clan I'm over here!' I yelled they all stopped and turned facing me. 'Burn her to the shadow plains!' They all yelled running for me their weapons ready I drew my sword and prepared for it all.

I turned stabbing and slicing through them my sword skills had improved during my time of silence on the cliff edge. Once I cut down the 100th man the leader, a tall man covered in muscle, a crop of fiery red hair grew down to is shoulders. His eyes burned like embers exactly like Amberlion.

'Father help me destroy my enemy!' He yelled to the sky as a cloud above him turned orange. 'A son of the sun.' I whispered under my breath. 'Well I hope you don't mind me saying 7 last words before the battle?' I asked him. 'Of course.' He smiled drawing a huge double bladed battle axe with golden flames carved on it.

'I am the daughter of lord Predator!' I yelled holding my sword towards the sky the fire clan gasped and a sweat broke out over the ranks. 'Shit.' I heard a few of the whisper. 'Kill the daughter of war!' I heard one member yell then they all yelled the same thing. The leader who I knew by the name of Ember leaped at me his axe raise above his head.

I raised my sword against his descending axe, I gave him one of my smirks and leaped back raising my left arm, the shadows of the men around me came together and created what these men fear them most, the shadows formed a huge bat whose screeching could send a man to dying of madness. Ember screamed in fear falling down flat on his back scrabbling back. I planted my foot down on his chest my sword tip at his throat. The huge shadow bat became the shadows of the men once more.

'I wouldn't kill an old friend for some stupid pride; no I am loyal to my friends just like my cousin Deka.' I smiled helping Ember up. 'It's nice to see you again kid.' Ember smiled patting me on the back. 'Alright guys lets go.' Ember laughed his men laughed along with him and was soon marching down the road singing their battle chant like a group of drunken men.

I looked up at the sky and saw the sun rising, you know I used to love seeing leather wrapped with chains to give it a caged monster look. I walked back to the manor but before I got to the gates I turned away and walked towards the ledge again to gain more power before returning.

Another 7 days had past and I was at my maximum power level _time to strike fear into Hellsing _I thought to myself with my signature grin on I walked back my powers just buzzing to be released.

I stood in front of the maze entrance and walked in only saving my real power for when I spot something that proves a real danger. Using only simple powers like shadow spears I easily regenerated my power level to max again.

When I came to the last room Alucard stood in the middle his own signature smirk on, my own angelic/demonic smirk dancing on my lips as I raised my left arm and letting a huge shadow beam fire towards him at impossible speed. I could hear the gasps of fear from everyone so I took it up a notch and made the power level to high for anyone of my clan to even dream of. As the shadow beam increased a powerful rush of wind blew my hair back, my power level dropping quickly as soon as it was empty I stopped leaving a badly burned still breathing vampire left.

I slid on my headphones and was playing Disturbed the game on my mp3 humming to the tune. Everyone was cheering but I didn't hear it my smirk was now more demonic my fangs were shorter then my demon wolf fangs.

I returned to my room and spotted a tall thin athletic man dressed in bronze feathers, he wore bronze sandals with small bronze feathers on the sides. Hawketon gave me a smile and handed me a bronze knife. 'My gift to you, sister.' He smiled well he is a child of Predator so of course he is my half brother.

I held the bronze knife not taking my eyes off of it, time went by and I heard someone knocking at my door. I turned and saw Integra, 'I need you to lead Captain, Rip and Zorin to that castle you tracked the scent to.' She growled throwing me the scrap. I looked up and saw Captain holding a spiked collar; he came closer and fitted it on holding a chain lead as if I was a dog. I gave a growl but lead them to the castle.

As we got closer light was failing and now I had to hope we would not get spotted, the closer we got the more danger I sensed, eventually Captain unclipped the lead but left to collar on.

I lead them in the way I first got in and ran silently down the corridor finding the large door. I rested my ear against the wood and listened to what was happening in the room. 'Listen, Helena for all we know Hellsing might send troops to find us and destroy us what will we do then?' I heard a man bark. 'We will let them in and allow them to get to this room and then kill them.' I heard a child growl my fingers twitched and accidently tore out a chip of wood; I heard it bounce nosily on the floor hoping they didn't hear it.

I looked behind me and Rip nodded she must have read my mind; the transformation was fast this time. I put my wolf ear against the door and heard. 'What was that?' A woman asked. 'Ugh what's that horrible smell?' The man growled. That's when the door opened my silvery-blue wolf eyes made two lights in the dark.

I recognised them all; the child had strange light blue hair and bright green eyes, her name. Helena. A tall pale woman wearing green army clothing, pale blond hair, her eyes were dark purple but I could smell she was a vampire a Baobhan Sith named Laura. The last man, tall quite strong, short spiked hair and dark blue eyes, Paul I believe his name was.

I gave a growl and stepped forwards reveal my wolf form growling I pounced pinning Laura and Paul under my paws and snarling baring my fangs at Helena, she looked into my eyes and smiled, she did something unexpected. She rested her hand on my muzzle silencing me in confusion, as she petted me I released the other two and changed back. They all looked surprised at me. 'What you didn't think that was the real me did you?' I laughed leaping back to stand at the side of Captain.

The two on the floor got up and leaped at me. 'I'll handle them.' I growled to the others and leaped at them, fangs and claws were flying but we were all equal strength, for some reason I looked out of the nearest window and saw the moon was full and the colour of blood.

Pain shot through me making me fall to my knees surprising everyone. I changed into my wolf form but my fur turned black my eyes went blood red my claws went red as well; the spines on my back became dark purple.

I roared and lunged with greater speed; swinging my head I smashed the two into a wall, as I stalked towards them I heard the chain lead clip onto my spiked collar. I tuned and snarled at Captain my tail threatening to strike him down. My eyes went to the red moon again and saw the colour change into the normal white.

My fur turned snow white, my claws and spines back to black and my eyes back to silvery blue. I changed back into my normal self and just stared the damage I made to Laura and Paul, the two managed to get out of the shallow holes in the wall and stand up. 'That kid is a monster.' Paul panted. 'Oh more then you can imagine.' I smiled revealing my vampire fangs in my signature smirk.

My power levels were at full, 'I would happily show you what else I can do but best show you outside.' I laughed as lightning crackled at my finger tips. 'Alright, but I don't think that'll be much though.' Paul mocked and I snapped at that, the shadows on the wall tore off and walked like ghouls towards him. His cries of terror was enough to satisfy me, my hand jerked back making the shadows stop in their tracks.

'This is only a small fraction of what I can do.' I laughed as the shadows returned to their places on the walls. Paul was still curled up on the floor shaking in fear; he brought up the rear outside where I showed my other powers.

Lightning shot towards the sky smashing the shadow spears raining down, my powers went on and on till I came to my one true fearful weapon. I looked up at the moon and saw a panther was drawn on it, 'Father.' I whispered under my breath, once my power levels were at full again I raised my arm up above me towards the full moon.

The huge beam of shadows took everyone by surprise as the ground beneath me began to crack, the beam lasted longer than last time but it eventually died into the night.

Once that was done I fell flat on my back too tired to stand anymore, when I did get back up everyone had a face of fear on well the other three. The wind began to pick up and I heard heavy beating wings, my fear grew at that sound all I knew was that Banoko was coming. I turned and saw the huge eagle as it landed. 'Oh no.' I whimpered making a break for it.

As I ran I saw shadows run ahead of me but vanishing before my eyes, it was too late to see the cliff I was running too. In a blink of an eye I was hurdling down towards the ocean, the emerald eyes burning with rage as Seaalto made a lunge for me but I twisted away in time rolling into a cave in the cliff face. I crawled deeper into the cave finding my perfect hiding spot at the deepest point of the cave. _Maybe I should wait till daylight to go back. _I thought to myself, even though normal vampires are affected by sunlight my demi dark side protects me from it.

I curled up and tried to sleep but my fears kept me awake, all I knew was they were going to give up trying to kill me by sunrise. _'She will be dead by sunrise so we don't have to worry about a shadow guard walking the earth since the last one.' _Seaalto growled a shadow guard? _'Dekano will claim her soul in the morning early sunrise at least we will never need to worry about another one of Predator's children.' _Banoko cawed I listened to the flapping of his wings and the sea's calming waves.

The following morning before sunrise I finally got back to the cliff edge and was now running back to the manor. All of my strength was used up on climbing back up so I couldn't defend myself since I left my sword at the manor so all I could do was run.

As I ran past the strange castle Paul and Laura stood in my way. 'End of the road kid.' Paul roared kicking me in the chest, stamping his heavy boot on my chest I heard bones cracking under his weight. 'Come on Paul you'll kill her.' Laura whimpered pushing him off. 'She's only a kid!' She roared sitting me up, a deep hissing noise came from the trees. 'Shit Uncle Dekano.' I whimpered getting up and running towards the manor, _As soon as I get into the area of the manor Dekano will stop chasing me. _I kept repeating in my head which seemed to give me more speed.

Before I knew it I was running straight for the manor, a smiled broke across my face when I saw Schrodinger chasing a butterfly in Integra's rose garden. I tripped over something and fell just outside of the garden, a bony tail wrapped around my ankle dragging me away. I knew this was the end for me here now was my end.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_'Listen kid you aren't gonna die here and now no you have bigger things waiting for you in the future' _A voice growled in my head, I looked down at the tail and remembered the shadow silver spikes I put on the soles of my boots. I stamped down hard on the tail scraping it away until it let go. I wasted no time to get up and run to the garden.

Once I stepped foot into it I was home free, looking down at the ground I remember what kind of monster I was. I walked around the building and walked through the front door, avoiding anyone I could that was in the hallways towards my room.

Once I was in my room I relaxed and opened my coffin to find the silk inside and blanket. I closed my eyes and closed the lid sealing myself in darkness. I brought the blanket up to my nose keeping warm from the cold night of last night.

I heard someone open the steel door and something being placed on the table by the door I could smell it from within my coffin, the blood pouch was waiting for me but I needed my sleep so I ignored it for a while and slept with peace.

When I woke up I slowly creaked open my coffin and slipped out going for the blood bag, tearing off a corner I sat on the floor crossed legged drinking away I never saw the electric blue eyes watching me. As soon as I finished and threw the remains away I turned and saw the eyes. 'L...L… Lord B…B… Banoko.' I hesitated fear rising through me. _'There you are… Shadow Guard!' _He cawed his talons making a reach for me. I slipped through the steel door and set off at a run down the hallway hoping to run into Captain, Zorin or Rip.

As I ran I took a quick glance behind me and saw the eagle only a few feet away from me. I crashed into something falling to the ground dazed for only a millisecond I saw it was Captain. He was watching the huge eagle coming our way. I scrambled behind him my head between my hands covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut I waited till the muffled shouts and attacks stopped, I turned my head and saw Captain stood there holding two handfuls of dark grey almost black feathers. Banoko was gone and I was safe, Captain walked towards me his red eyes glinting with concern.

I then did something neither of us expected, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself close to him in a tight hug. When I released him I felt memories flood back before I joined my clan and became a hunter in the night. I shook the terrible memories away and cautiously walked back to my room.

Nothing had been damaged so no one will notice that something big had been. I slipped inside of my coffin and curled up under the blanket hiding from everything even the darkness in my coffin, when I looked at my hand I saw I was shaking with fear.

I knew I needed to train and research about Shadow Guards and the weird voices in my head. When I woke up I heard a knocking at my door, slipping out of my coffin I quietly moved towards the door, the smell of cigar smoke was the first thing I caught as I came to the door so I relaxed.

I opened the steel door making the metal creak, Integra stood there her hands behind her back, 'Come on time for your training.' She growled pushing me along.

I didn't know why Integra was making me train my new strengths neither did I give a crap but I went with it. As I practised keeping my shadow beam around for longer by taking power from the stars and the moon in the sky. As I focused I never wondered what might have been behind Integra's back since she seemed to have walked behind me hiding something.

I then heard he footsteps on the gravel around the training ground, something was being dragged across the floor as well but I kept concentrating so it doesn't end.

A crack of a whip followed by a burning sensation on my lower back made me almost yelp but I gritted my teeth keeping the energy flowing but the cracks of the whip kept coming following each other close I kept track of how many she did. 78... 79... 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85 86 87 88 89 90… 91… 92… 93… 94… 95… 96… 97… 98… 99. That's when I heard her get closer, 'I know you can do better than that!' She hissed into my ear. The 100th whip coiled around my stomach but I didn't yell out till the end of the whip collided with my stomach can't believe I took off my leather jacket leaving me in my black top to cover my torso.

I felt feint, falling to my knees I went out cold as a fever came over me. 'What have I done?!' I heard Integra bark shit I forgot Banoko stole my leather satchel so my only hope is now the infirmary in the manor. I felt myself being gathered in Integra's arms and being carried but my senses were failing me so soon I felt nothing at all.

I lost the track of time but I knew it could have been only a few minutes since I lost consciousness but who knows, I could hear Integra and someone else talking but I only caught a few things. 'It's my fault she is like this so I will stay.' Integra mumbled. 'But master you need to tend to your paper work.' Alucard growled. 'Enough servant I have made my mind, I will tend to my paper work when she is better.' Integra snapped at him, the cold chill on my skin faded so he must have left.

As time went I felt the fever fade slowly but it would be over within at least three days, but something about this made me feel within my element, confusion, anger, pain and insanity ran through me.

As even more time went past I felt stronger than ever before but why was I getting stronger through weakness, with a groan I managed to sit up and finally open my eyes, turning my head I saw Integra asleep on the chair next to me, smiling I laid back down closing my eyes to fall back to sleep.

Only a few days later I was back out there fighting vampires to show I was a true nightmare, every night I sneak out and terrorise London scaring kids revealing what goes bump in the night. In fact I saw someone take a photo of me thank the gods I had my cloak on so I had my eyes hidden but I left my fangs visible to scare others to wetting themselves, howling like a wolf to the full moon I was a monster of the night.

I loved the smell of fear coming from the humans I scare, the night was my domain no one will ever take it from me, and I was the shadow on the moon at night, filling everyone's dreams to the brim with fright. My claws strengthened and I was used to staying in a crouch position, leaping from roof to roof clinging to concrete walls, everyone knew me know as the night monster.

One night I was at the highest point of London looking over the city feeling remorse, guilt and rage for everything that had happened then I remembered the reason me and my friends went on the run I still needed to clear my name. But how? I don't know how to clear my name there is no way I was innocent I was a monster a demon.

My senses went insane for a moment leading me somewhere my claws raking away buildings and roads as I came to the edge of the city and a building with the words MCDU on the door, with a snarl I slipped in killing every man I ran into my form changing slowly into my demonic glory. Killing them quickly so no one else hears them I quickly came to the last room where my guess was the containment unit.

I smashed the door open half way through my transformation I saw so many different demi darks from the half grimly to the half demons, they all cheered when they saw me they were my family these caged beasts were my brothers and sisters.

As my transformation completed the last army of 20 guards, 3 scientists and the boss came into my view they all trembled in fear of my true darkness. Leaping at them fangs flying towards them I tore the army to pieces and freed my brethren they all clapped me on the back once I was normal and left promising to keep hidden around the world from now on. The different types of demi darks got their own little place in the world England belonged to the demi demons.

I leaped back towards the manor taking power from the moon ready to face my uncles if they dared to attack me, the night was quiet now everyone was inside hiding from me so I didn't get distracted on the way back. I stopped to rest a few roofs away from the manor watching the moon.

I listened to the night and heard something run towards me. I leaped aside the bayonet missing me by a few inches, as more bayonets flew at me the more I twisted and turned out of the way soon gun fires came at me making me twist and turn faster to avoid both.

I leaped high into the air flipping backwards I landed on the roof edge leaping forwards with a battle cry I drew my sword and collided it with Anderson's blades, with the sparks flying in all directions this close combat battle was dangerous, with each strike of the colliding swords more and more sparks flew, and with each clash I was getting closer to my battle rage.

I twisted away and released my battle rage, darkness seeped from my body as every moment that I felt rage boiling kept caged for 5 months was finally released a huge burden was lifted from my body as I gain more speed and strength, 'Hold still!' Someone else roared I turned my head not moving my sword from the collision against Anderson's, seeing a katana rushing towards me I leaped back taking in all the dark energy as focusing on my true dark power.

I raised my scarred arm towards them and roared a command too fast for me to catch myself but I soon realised that it was a command to the shadows making them turn into huge serpents, several heads reared up each mouth filled with huge fangs, 'Run, run while you can.' I laughed as they were rolling out of the snakes' way.

As I watched them a burning sensation went over my skin, smiling I knew what the hell was going to happen next. The shadows faded away and the three were staring at me Anderson, Heinkel and Yumi they were all panting heavily from moving from the snakes. I stepped to the edge and looked at the far ground below me.

'You would be a fool to jump you won't survive you're only a girl!' Anderson barked I snarled at him. 'I'm not human...' I growled feeling the burning intense. 'I was never human in the first place, I'm now a vampire a demi god and a demi dark so I'm your worst nightmare.' I roared letting the transformation commence.

As soon as I closed my eyes and released the beast, the creature had already formed my human body to the demon's. 'A heathen, a real heathen.' Anderson roared with laughter scraping his blade together I gave a snarl and pounced pinning him down grabbing Heinkel and Yumi between my fangs threatening the break them in half.

I dropped them and leaped back to the edge changing back. 'Plus Anderson you have already met my real father, he is the one who gave you all those damn scars.' I snickered pointing at his torn sleeve, 'Oh no you're not gonna call him are you?' He whimpered. 'Dad!' I roared as soon as the echoing had faded the large panther was on the roof between me and the others. _'You dare try to harm my daughter? You all belong in the shadow plains.' _He snarled leaping forwards becoming a bit man like but mostly still panther. Ok think of a werewolf alright, then make it a black panther with three heads and fire eyes, wearing black and red bloodstained armour and that's what he would look like.

'We'll be back and I can promise you that…' Anderson barked and escaped but not before Predator could give him another scar, _'You alright child?' _Predator asked me. 'Yes, thank you father I don't think they'll bother me for a while.' I smiled giving the great god a hug before he disappeared into the night.

I stood in the darkness for a while watching, waiting, preparing for something. After a while I shook off my strange feeling and leaped away to the manor before the sun rises.

I easily crept in without being spotted and back to my coffin, but I knew even asleep I was going to get tormented by visions or nightmares. **_I was laying in the middle of a forest my body torn in two slowly fading in small balls of light floating towards the sky before disappearing into the night Integra, Seras and Rip were by my side watching me wiping away their tears, the fresh x-scars on their left forearms proved it they were my clan. 'Don't cry the clan of darkness never cries before their death day.' I whimpered as my own blood tears fell from my dark purple eyes. 'Come now my daughter time to finally come to Paradise.' Predator's voice rang in my head. 'Goodbye my friends and to my enemies I'll see them in the shadow plains.' Then I was gone died laughing at the last remark to my enemies out there._**

I shot awake sweat starting to cool over me, steadying my shaking hands I opened my coffin and leaped out reaching for something I hid inside one of the books I brought with me. I opened the nameless book to find a smaller book within it my dream journal was hidden in the nameless book. Writing down what I remembered from the dream I had soon realising that my dreams had come true before so why not this one? I walked back to my coffin and slipped back in keeping awake just in case, but to my dismay I fell into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I yawned when I awoke and pushed open the heavy lid of my coffin, it only took a few seconds for my eyes to get used to the light of the candle flames around me. I looked around and grabbed my leather jacket the was flung on the back of one of the chairs near the small round table, as I tugged on the thick leather memories of other songs I used to listen to came back. '"If only if only" the woodpecker sighs, "the bark on the tree was as soft as the skies" while the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, he cries to the mo-oo-on "If only… if only.' I whispered to myself remembering every song I used to listen too.

As the night went by I stayed on the manor roof watching the moon, everyone else was either busy, on a job or in a cell so I had nothing to do but watch the moon, being someone like me you'd be glad to get some time alone but for me I can't sit still I need to find something to do or I will probably start tearing whoever I see to pieces.

I soon realised I was humming If only again so I decided to just sing it out loud. I took a deep breath and roared the song out over London. 'If only! If only! The woodpecker sighs! The bark of the trees was as soft as the skies! As the wolf waits below! Hungry and lonely! He cries to the moon! If Only! If Only!' I kept roaring the song over and over till my voice couldn't sing no more.

I watched the night go by as my voice was healing from singing so loud, the roaring engine of a truck was getting louder by the minute, I looked over towards it my eyes soon fixed on it so I could see what was coming our way. 'Vatican.' I snarled I could smell them from here. Holy blood is a disgusting smell to me. I quickly snuck in and hid in the shadows making a slow advance towards the front door.

I dug my claws into the wall and scaled up it and clung tightly to the ceiling. I watched as Integra answer the door to the Vatican and allowed them in. Anderson, Yumi, Heinkel and oh shit Maxwell well I think this night might end in a bloodbath.

I waited till I heard Integra's office door close before I let go of the ceiling and slowly but silently toward the office door. 'Maxwell I believe that your escorts here have met the most dangerous weapon I have to offer for you protection.' I heard Integra snarl, the sound of three people leaping to their feet and the sound of weapons being drawn was my queue.

I was still getting used to my new powers so I tested turning into a shadow and sneaking out of the wall behind them which I am working on. I closed my eyes and focused on getting behind them.

When I opened them again I was in the office watching them. I stepped out and snickered. Anderson Heinkel and Yumi all stayed away from me as far as they knew I was a monster of the dark. 'A girl Integra? Really?' Maxwell growled not impressed. I snarled at him 'Well your not to impressive yourself.' I snapped at him as my tail flickered out tapping the floor with the blade tip. Maxwell got up from his seat and walked backwards and hid behind Anderson.

My tail vanished, seeming normal I walked up to Integra's desk standing beside it directly in the sunlight, the sun to vampires only weakens them till they reach the shade but I wasn't a normal vampire no my demi dark side kept me protected from the rays. 'A girl that is part demon.' Integra corrected him with a smile.

Maxwell gulped and just stared horror. 'She will be the one protecting you while the rest of the Vatican is in Brazil destroying your vampire threat.' Integra finished my jaw dropped. 'What?! You know my dad and Daemon won't like me staying with a Catholic.' I hissed. 'Don't remind me of the monster, girl.' Anderson growled. 'You want me to call him because I will right here right now.' I snarled stepping towards him my hands curled tightly into fists. 'Enough Vampire Assassin, I do not want your father destroying my office do I make myself clear?' Integra snapped at me I whimpered like a wolf but nodded keeping my mouth closed.

While they made the arrangements I had to quickly learn how to turn into a wolf without letting the demon part show. I finally got the hang of it and it now turns out I have to live in Rome till the Vatican comes back greatness just the last thing I needed but the only one thing I refuse to do is go into the Catholic church.

I've always hated going to a church always have always will. I followed Maxwell around disguised as a large snow white she-wolf. All the children of the orphanage loved being around me cause a she-wolf meant protection especially if it is as white as an angel's feathers.

I never took notice as the children played around me when Maxwell was in the church in fact it reminded me of my almost normal childhood but it also brought back my most painful memories. 'There you are Lilly, come now great wolf.' Maxwell smiled leading me away.

'Those children remind me of my own painful past.' I whimpered looking up at him, I took no account of his details but all I remember of him was his piercing dark violet eyes and light coloured hair can't remember what colour though.

We came to an empty garden with nothing but a simple wooden bench and roses of all colours grew around us. Maxwell sat upon the bench while I laid beside him feeling the grass tickle my canine nose. I counted the colours of the roses but only found 4 colours red, white, pink and yellow.

I tapped my paw on the ground in front of me three times and a new coloured rose grew there. Black and purple petals grew from the centre of the beautiful flower. I gripped the throne less stalk of the flower and picked it leaving the dark rose between my teeth.

I wasn't used to the heat of Rome so Maxwell always makes sure there is some shade somewhere close by. I was resting in his shadow when another man dressed in a black cassock like a normal priest came up to Maxwell and whispered something in his ear. Maxwell whistled and I leaped up watching the other priest walk away. 'Come Vampire Assassin we have to go see the pope and no you cannot wait outside this time we both have to see him.' Maxwell growled walking away.

I padded beside him with the dark rose between my teeth, my tail between my legs and my head lowered in fear. When we entered the church I was grateful that it was dark despite the bright sun outside. I could just make out the outline of the Pope but I kept quiet not even listening to them.

I couldn't wait to return to the cold country of England but I was starting to get the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Once outside of the church the sun was setting so soon I could draw power from the moon and stars.

As we walked quietly to Maxwell's room I heard a twig snap and sniffed out a vampire. I stood my ground and snarled in the direction where the sound came from. 'Smell a vampire, girl?' Maxwell asked me I nodded and as soon as the vampire leaped I latched my fangs around its throat ripping it out and tearing out the heart leaving the corps to decay. 'Good girl.' Maxwell laughed patting my head while I licked the blood from my muzzle cleaning the white fur.

Once Maxwell had helped me wash my muzzle he was soon in his bed asleep and my night watch began. I was twitching on the cold wooden floor but my eyes were fixed on the large window and balcony and my ears kept picking up the sound of Nuns and Priests walking about.

I got bored after a while and found that the bedroom door was opened a bit. I clawed the door open a bit and slipped out into the dark corridor watching everyone who pasted me with a candle in one hand. Every now and again either a priest or nun would crouch down in front of me and scratch my flanks.

I padded back into the bedroom and saw a shadow sneaking in so I pounced on the shadow and snarled loudly trying to latch my fangs onto its throat but its hands kept getting in my way, eventually Maxwell got up and lit a candle giving me some light to see what I was facing. My eyes widen when I saw it Jan Valentine but how?

'How the fuck are you still alive?' I snarled at him. 'It's a long and fucking disgusting story.' He snarled back, my fangs finally stuck into his throat silencing the vampire. 'Your brother is dead Millennium is destroyed and you're the only thing in my way from being the calmest I have been in 7 fucking long years.' I snarled crushing his wind pipe.

At the last moment I turned human and picked him up, throwing him out the window was the only thing to tell him he was lucky I didn't kill him. 'Maxwell is everything alright?' Another priest called knocking on the door. I quickly changed into a wolf and laid next to the door when Maxwell answered it. 'Everything is fine it was just a failed assassination thanks to my guardian wolf.' He smiled looking down at me. 'Well thank god for that.' The priest smiled walking away. 'Thanks by the way I owe you one.' Maxwell smiled walking back to his bed.

By three days later the Vatican came back and it was time for me to leave. Once night fell I left the dark rose with a note on it on Maxwell's desk and leaped out into the night. My boat home here comes the assassin of the night.

I sat on the deck as the boat made a quick journey to England and as close to London as it can get. When I left the boat for solid ground I made off at a run it would be nice to sleep in my coffin again after 4 nights on a wooden floor. I slowed down when I came to the London border and walked in my hands in my pockets seeming like an everyday stranger in the city.

I was soon at the gates of the manor and soon crouched on top of one of the spikes, I leaped down and landed silently the grass moving out like a wave around me. I looked up from the emerald grass and smiled at my true home.

I entered and slowly transformed into a large white werewolf dressed in black leather, my mouth full of large fangs I gave an demonic smile as I slightly swayed from side to side as I made my way to my room. Once I got to my room I stopped and sniffed the door to see if anything had changed. There was the faint smell of a small fire so it must be either Integra lighting her lighter or Amberlion my half brother.

I opened the door and saw Amberlion with a cigarette between his teeth, he was slightly in his immortal form since he had his flame hair but he was mostly human. 'Well, well sis it's been a while since I've last seen ya man you've grown.' He laughed rising from the chair. 'What do you want bro?' I chuckled walking over to him. 'I'm here to give you my gift, the gift of being a fire lord.' He smiled grabbing my right wrist and burned on a mark like the stars on the backs of Alucard's gloves.

I howled in pain but soon the burning sensation faded. 'That's wasn't so bad now was it?' Amberlion laughed clapping me on my back. 'If you wasn't immortal I would tear the heart from your chest.' I hissed through my gritted teeth he just smiled. 'Well there is only your gift from Arma your half sister left to receive.' Amberlion smiled as a huge pillar of flames burned around him but soon turned to thin air.

I opened my coffin and slipped in slamming the lid shut and pulling my blanket over my head. I started to purr like a large cat now that I was back where I belong, in a coffin.

I have no Idea how long I have been asleep for but it couldn't have been long I think. I opened my coffin lid and just laid there getting used to the candle lights of my room. I sluggishly got out and stumbled to the blood bag in the table.

I tore off the top and quickly drank it down. It felt like the middle of the day so I slowly opened my door and crept out to find out exactly how long I've been asleep for. Once I stepped out I could somehow smell the date, 21/3/14 Shit! I'm fourteen years old today!

I walked back into my room and sat on the floor in the darkest corner with one of my books my back to the door. As I read I could hear someone coming my way, sniffing the air I could tell by the smell of gun powder that it was Rip.

'Vampire you in here?' She asked. 'Yea I'm here why?' I growled looking over my shoulder. 'Happy birthday.' She smiled throwing something large over to me. 'Thanks.' I smiled setting the box down and returning to my book. Once she was gone I tore open the wrapping paper and saw my sister's electric guitar. Well really I bought it from her so it was mine really.

I went back to my book reading every word carefully, my life had been going towards one purpose but yet I still don't know my destiny.

Once I finished my book I set it down and stood tall keeping my back straight, my life has so many secrets that I must uncover so I can tell my destiny. I walked out of my room and made a slow and steady advance soon gaining speed.

I was eventually leaping down the hallway making the men either move aside or get knocked down and used as a spring board for me, as my run made everyone even Alucard stay away from me. 'Slow down little assassin you could hurt yourself.' He laughed; I quickly skidded on my heels and turned to him.

'Fuck off no-life king.' I snarled flipping him the finger before I started to run again. I latterly smashed through the front door still running leaving a flame trail behind me. I don't know how my steps set the ground a light neither did I what to know.

Once I felt like I ran far enough I seemed to be in a familiar place. I scratched the moss off of a tree and saw the clawed on X. 'I'm home. FUCK YEA I'M HOME!' I howled sniffing the air and found the scent of the sacrifice statues. I ran toward the smell hoping to see my clan again, my tracks stopped dead when I saw it the 60 foot tall statue of Predator the stone platform it was on was covered in fresh blood.

I came closer and saw an enemy spy laid there his throat slit and blood still pumping out. 'No points letting good blood go to waste.' I smiled drinking from the corps and throwing away the bloodless carcass.

I sat under the statue as the rain started to fall but the flames that marked where my boots had been didn't go out. I listened to the rain as it fell around the statue, my eyes darting everywhere in case of any danger but nothing really happened.

'We thought you might have come here.' Puma's voice rung out I looked out of the corner of my eye spotting Puma, Owl and Wolfboy in the rain. 'Come under its dry under here.' I offered lighting a fire so they could dry off. 'Thanks, hey got anything to eat?' Wolfboy asked I shook my head. 'I'm part vampire remember.' I reminded him, as the rain came down harder thunder and lightning called out.

'Calm down uncle Banoko.' I said under my breath as my friends curled up close to the flames. 'There you are girl.' Anderson mocked walking out of the shadows. 'No more games this time only one will survive.' He finished drawing two bayonets. I could smell the metal from where I was; it was only normal iron so why was I worried about them.

I leaped out of the shelter of the statue and collided my sword with his. My claws tore out of my boots and dug into the soggy mud of the ground. I kept swinging my sword at him gaining ground with each shower of sparks. Anderson smiled and kneed me hard in the stomach I fell back dropping my sword at his feet. 'Well, well a new toy to use against you demon.' Anderson laughed picking the sword up with ease.

As he tried to make contact with me with the sword I kept leaping back sweat running down my back, my focus went on the burn on the back of my right hand. Flames erupted from the palm of my hand. 'Thanks bro.' I smiled rushing at Anderson trying to grab him so I could burn that damn smile off of his face.

Anderson kicked me hard throwing me back. 'Time to die.' He laughed pining me down with his boot and pointing the tip of my sword down towards my heart. _'No!' _Predator roared crashing into Anderson sending the priest into a tree. I got up but before my dad could check if I was alright Anderson came at him again this time knocking the panther onto his back and buried the sword into the god's chest. Now it was my turn to scream. 'Dad!' I roared as black flames burned around me.

My battle rage was now uncontrollable so it was impossible to tell how long it could last. I opened my mouth and was trying to speak but an animalistic snarl came out instead. I leaped at him my claws swiping at him. Bones suddenly surrounded me turning coal black and becoming armour. As the bones lengthened and thickened my battle rage was growing in power. Parts of the armour was now sticking to me. The clawed hand gloves, the clawed boots. As I was almost covered in armour my hair grew a lot longer and turned silver.

The helmet covered my face- The part that covered it looked awfully a lot like my demon wolf face- but my hair hung free. 'I AM THE SHADOW ARUA GUARDEIN!' I roared as the bone armour got covered in spikes. I leaped at him my claws outstretched but by time I got to him he had escaped.

The armour broke into tiny pieces and I was left there cold and soaked to the bone. I turned and fled to my vanishing father. 'Dad?' I whimpered fighting back the tears. _'I will be alright I just have to return to my throne and gain back my powers. But I'm afraid that people will try to kill you without my protective aura about you.' _My father growled before he faded completely.

'There you are Vamp.' Integra's calm voice came over but I didn't answer I just stood there letting the tears flow. I knew he wasn't dead but it felt like he was dead. 'Vampire?' Integra asked coming closer. I still didn't answer I only wiped away the blooded tears.

Integra rested her hand on my shoulder, I pulled away and smashed my fist into the closest thick tree and carried on smashing my left fist into it till the tree snapped in half. I went down into a crouched position and kept crying quietly.

'Alucard, Captain Stay here and look after Vamp till morning.' Integra commanded them I listened to her walk away before I got up from that position and walked under the statue.

I curled up under the statue and just laid under there still grieving for the loss of my father. I was just laying under the statue cold and lonely, my father was gone and now I don't how long I would last without his protection.

While I was starting to calm down I felt something being wrapped around me, I looked up and saw Captain wrapping his trench coat around me. Now all he was wearing on his torso was a grey torn tank top, my tears had stopped at last but I refused to move till midnight.

When it became midnight I rose from the floor and followed my fire tracks back to the manor at high speed. I skidded to a halt at the manor at slipped in without being noticed by anyone else, every time I saw someone I lowered my head and walked straight past them, there was something that I needed to do without anyone disrupting me or it could go horribly wrong.

I walked into my room and barricaded the door and a clan seal on the walls, floor and ceiling so Alucard couldn't get in. I snapped my fingers and a huge flame burned in front of me. I reached for my bag and found another larger sack inside.

I took out the sack and smiled at the large amount of shadow silver in it. I got to work making new shadow silver blades for my knives. Once I finished the knife blade the burning metal quickly cooled so I got started on the rest just as quick.

When I finished the last blade the fire died and now the hard part, tuning the normal blades into knives with handles. But the more I thought about it I didn't notice that the blades had the handles already on them somehow. I smiled at it and soon took out the leather straps that were in the sack as well.

It took longer but I managed to make a knife belt that crossed from each shoulder to the opposite hip. I sheathed the knives and tied my sword to my black belt with the skull.

I took down the seal I made and Alucard almost immediately slipped in through the wall. 'I could smell that new silver.' He smiled when I took out another piece. 'I'll make you two new guns if you leave me in peace and leave the guns you have now.' I smiled as a fire burned ready.

As soon as he left I let the palm of my hand burn and mould the shadow silver into the shape of Alucard's guns. As soon as I finished the new guns cooled and the writing that was also on the old guns were on the new ones.

'Bout time I was getting bored of waiting.' He smiled when I handed him his new guns. 'The ammunition?' He asked. 'Don't need any all you need to do is turn your power into a bullet and shoot that.' I smiled at the perfect weapon. 'Remind me to always come to you for weapons.' He gave me a maniac smile and left laughing away.

I knew it would be now even more dangerous to fight him now. I fear it could kill anyone with just one shot, oh well Integra will keep him in check. As I relaxed I could smell smoke so my guess was either Alucard told Integra about the shadow silver or she's pissed off again.

I opened the door to her and relaxed since she was smiling. 'I need you to make more of those new weapons.' She smiled taking a drag from her cigar. 'I don't have enough shadow silver though.' I admitted. 'Well where can we find some?' Integra asked her smile fading. 'Probably at the Shadow Mountains.' I sighed handing her the map to it. 'Too dangerous for a death fighter but perfectly safe for the others.' I growled.

When they left I got to work on the shadow silver I had, making whatever I could till it ran out completely. 10 machine guns, 3 pistols and a revolver was all I could make.

I was swinging on one of the chairs when 5 of the wild geese strode in and threw down 10 bags full of shadow silver. 'Perfect.' I purred keeling down in front of the bags. The men left and I made about 100 of each gun these men would probably need and I put in one special feature since they didn't have any powers. I took one of the fangs my demon wolf kept spitting out and stuck them to where the clips or bullets were meant to be.

I left the new weapons with the men and told them to just use the new guns like they would with normal ones all they had to do was forget about low ammunition since these new guns never run out of demonic power.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I sat on one of the chairs my feet on the table and swinging back on the chair. I was glad that I didn't need to listen to the rattle of bullets hitting the floor anymore, no I can listen to the men roaring at each other to see whose new weapon was stronger what idiots the strongest weapon in the manor is my sword. I had also upgraded Integra's sword while I was at it now it can harm humans, vampires, werewolves and the death fighter gods.

I was humming to myself a random tune that came to my head when I heard the sound of claws scraping across the stone floor. 'Will you be quiet Wolfboy I'm trying to focus.' I yelled going back to the tune in my head. 'Make me you piece of undead!' He yelled back at me, I creaked the door open and saw the werewolf walk away. I leaped out grabbing him in a headlock and throwing him on his back. 'Expect the unexpected.' I snarled at him baring my fangs. 'Now shut up or do you want to be part vampire as well?' I hissed Wolfboy shook his head and turned human again and quickly running for his room.

I went back to my room keeping the door closed and swinging on the chair again. I felt my chest tighten and heard my ribs crack. I sucked in deep breaths and realised it only made things worse. _'You know you're the only one of Predator's children that I don't want dead no I can sense that us gods will need you in the future.' _Dekano hissed into my ear. 'Please let me go.' I whimpered falling to my knees clawing at the rotting scales of the snake's coils. _'But my brother Banoko wants you dead. How will he react when I tell him that I have let you live?' _He asked his red eyes gleaming. 'Just tell him that I had some backup.' I smiled when he revealed his self. 'Now!' I snapped at the hidden Alucard.

Finally he could test his new guns out. The bullets flew out at incredible speed. Dekano roared with agony when the bullets broke his skin burning away some of the scales as well. The tight coils let go freeing me to do my own damage on him. 'Listen. Uncle. I. Want. To. Be. Left. ALONE!' I snarled at him digging my claws into the snake's bone eye socket tearing free the blood red eye when I snapped "alone" Dekano hissed at me and slithered away.

'Thanks Alucard.' I smiled taking deep breaths. 'Anytime Assassin.' He chuckled fading away; my eye went to the door then back to my coffin. 'Why me?' I growled under my breath. I felt a sharp tugging at my mind, 'someone was being quite needy aye Integra.' I growled walked out of the door and towards her office.

I just walked out into the right corridor going straight for Integra's office doors when I spotted 5 strangers dressed in camouflage walking out of the office. One held a pipe in his right hand and another had Integra slung over his shoulder.

I walked out into the middle of the corridor and snarled. 'Shit Mark shoot it.' The man with the pipe barked. The man named Mark strode out and pointed a normal handgun at me. I heard three loud bangs and I dodged ever bullet that was shot.

I closed the distance between us with just a few leaps killing Mark where he stood. 'Now for the rest of you.' I hissed my fangs bared. 'They told us that there were only 2 vampires in this damn place.' The man with Integra over his shoulder whimpered. 'Well you might as well get a free hit at me. Ok pipe guy whack me as hard as you can don't worry I don't bite much no I leave that for my sword. Too bad I've left it in my room.' I smiled leaning forwards. 'Ok sorry about this sis.' He smiled brining the pipe around I realised a bit too late that it was a fellow demi demon. The pipe whack me hard enough to knock me out immediately.

When I woke my hands were tied behind my back and I was blindfolded. 'Vamp?' I heard Integra groan. 'Sir! Where are we?' I whispered trying to break the bindings of my wrists. 'I don't know but you suit a blindfold.' She joked. 'Thanks at least you're not blindfolded. The pipe guy I recognise the smell of his blood it's the same as mine. He's a demi demon just like me, he's my half brother. Damn it my family loves getting me into shit.' I snarled my worries began to grow with every second. 'Sir I have a plan but I need to know if it is night time.' I whispered, I listened to Integra shuffle around. 'It's night time perfect.' She hissed. 'Yes now I just need to get out.' I smiled but to my misery the vehicle stopped. 'Shit.' I thought.

'Lucas what are you doing, wait, get the fuck off of me.' I heard one of the other three men scream as the others screamed in horror and agony. I knelt there listening carefully, the doors to the back were opened and I head heavy boots strode over to us. 'Just what I've been waiting for, for a long time.' He laughed, I felt him tug me up and his finger brush against my face. 'Hurt Sir Integra and I'll hunt you down till you're dead!' I threatened snapping my fangs trying to find something to sink my teeth into. 'Now, now sis you don't want to do that, I might stick your master in your fangs.' He snickered. I felt his hot breath against me.

'You sick fuck.' I spat. 'Your master's blood smells so sweet, I'm glad that I'm a vampire bat demon.' He moaned into my ear. 'Lamia vespertilio.' I gasped. 'That is the name of your demon.' I whimpered great now I and Integra are in big trouble. 'Yes sis and your demon is named Lupus.' He hissed I really hated that name but there is only one of each demon till it is replaced when the demon dies. 'Listen how about you just take my blood till you've sucked me dry and let my master go?' I bargained. 'Well your blood does smells sweeter than her is so I'll let you two have an hour to say your goodbyes then Miss Hellsing can go.' He snapped at me tearing off my blindfold.

I recognised him as a bat demon by the way his eye glowed blood red, his black greasy hair and his leathery skin like that of a bat's wing. I gave a hiss like a cat and he dropped me and left locking the back doors behind him. 'Listen when he opens the doors again you make a run for it I'll stay here and keep my end of the bargain.' I sighed leaning against the wall of the van. 'No your bindings are easy to cut I mean you have a knife in your pocket I could cut you free then you change and attack him.' Integra snapped reaching inside of my pocket and pulling out a knife, with one cut I was free from him.

'Fine but if he comes with another gang I can't guarantee he'll take the same bargain twice.' I hissed changing into Lupus and standing my ground. 'Alright time's up and you've changed sis at least I will win your blood fairly.' He smiled leaping back and turned into a huge bat. His arms became huge spiked wings, his teeth the same spikes like mine. He was covered in black fur and his eyes burned like the flames of hell.

I circled the ground below him snarling and jumping up to try and tug him down. I stared into his eyes and felt powerless. I couldn't move or tear my gaze from the red eyes. As he came closer to me ready to bite into my neck three shots rang out and the bat wheeled away in pain. 'Kill him Lupus.' Integra snapped holding her gun at Lucas in his demon form.

Lucas swooped down at her and I took my chance gripping the bat tightly between my fangs and shaking him about like a ragdoll. I dropped the bat and bit down on the closet wing tearing it in half. Lucas screamed and turned back his left arm pumping out blood. 'I'll come back for you one day Lupus.' He hissed running away gripping the bleeding stump. I dropped the other half of the arm and let Integra climb onto my back.

I padded away back towards the manor. 'Don't think he'll take chances next time.' I huffed looking back at Integra. 'I don't think it's safe for me to be on my own anymore.' Integra sighed gripping tightly to my spiked collar. 'So let me guess you're gonna have me kept near you at all times.' I snorted speeding up a bit. 'Yes in fact I'm having a 10 foot long silver chain crafted with a clip on one end and a cuff on the other.' She barked over the rush of wind as I was bounding towards the manor.

'Keeping me in a dog form then?' I asked. 'Yes in fact I need you to stay in this form only be the same height as a grey hound.' She replied. 'Yes Sir.' I groaned when we came to the gates. I turned to the height she said. 'Come now Lupus time to get you used to sleeping on a marble floor.' She growled leading me in.

The marble floor was better than the wooden floor I slept on while with Maxwell. But it wasn't the same as the silk in my coffin. I laid next to her watching waiting. 'Sir your dog tag and lead has arrived.' Pip's voice came on the income. 'Thank you Pip do you mind bringing them to me I'm quite busy at the moment.' Integra replied great a name tag like I'm gonna go missing.

Pip entered the room carrying a small box under his arm. 'Kid.' He growled to me, he left the box on the desk and left. 'He can be so rude at times can't he?' Integra smiled. 'If you think that's bad you should see my family on boxing day.' I replied laughing in my head.

I sat up when I saw my name tag. A black shield with red writing "Lupus" It read. 'It will change when you do.' She smiled attaching the tag to my collar. Then the chain came out it defiantly looked 10 feet long. Integra rolled up the sleeve of her left arm and locked the cuff there hiding it under her sleeve. I heard the clip on the other end and I knew now we were chained together.

After a while I looked more like a normal white wolf. I was laid by her desk one day when I could smell something familiar. 'Shit Lucas is coming.' I growled rising to my feet. I changed back to my vampire form and saw that my tag now said "Vampire Assassin" I took out two knives and prepared myself.

The doors broke open and Lucas stood there with 6 other men around him. 'Fuck.' I hissed throwing my first knife into one of the men's throat. The other 5 ran at me drawing blades of all kinds. To my surprise 3 went down without even reaching me, 'You'll need this.' Integra snapped throwing me my sword, with a smile I drew my sword watching the last two step back eyes full of fear.

With only one swipe of the ragged blade the final two of Lucas's friends were dead, 'You bitch.' He snarled but a smile broke out across his face, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb like thing. He threw it at me and ran off down the corridor, picking it up I heard the ticking but didn't throw it away in time, clouds of smoke covered the place.

I stumbled back my eyes burning, coughing up smoke myself from the bomb exploding in my face. I felt limp and tired shit knockout gas but how did he make it into smoke?

I groaned waking my eyes still burning, my arms again tied behind my back. 'Where am I?' I groaned standing I took a few sniffs of the air and smelt damp leaves. 'Vamp? Thank god you're finally awake.' Integra laughed I felt her grip my shoulder but when I opened my eyes I saw only darkness. 'Blindfolded?' I asked. 'Bingo.' She sighed. 'Where are we?' 'In the middle of a forest.' She replied, great just great. 'What about the bindings on my wrists can you cut them off?' I asked her well I think I was facing her.

'One knife that's all we have.' She sighed, 'And your bindings are made of steel.' She finished wait steel? A smile broke out as the palm of my hand burned and melted the metal away.

With my hands free I left my blindfold on, 'How are we going to get back to the manor?' Integra asked me. 'I have no idea but I can follow the smell of Lucas he stinks just like me.' I replied. 'But it will take a while to get back to the manor.' I sighed slumping down against a tree. 'Then we will start the next night.' Integra commanded. 'For now all we have to worry about is food for you.' I growled pointing to the nearby river; fish was all I had hope to catch for her. 'Fine I'll just have to eat fried fish.' She groaned slumping down next to me.

I got up and walked over to the river and laid on my stomach near the edge. 'Vamp?' Integra asked I just motioned for her to stay quiet, waiting for a while till I heard a fish swimming my way. I plunged my arms into the water and threw out a large fish. 'There that should do.' I growled picking up the fish and lighting a flame. I was up against a tree while Integra waited for the fish to finish.

'Vampire.' She sighed I looked up and untied my blindfold. 'You know you can't hold off your thirst for blood forever.' She sighed I was getting used to the light of the flames when it struck me that she was right. 'Listen since you've provided for me I'll provide you with blood when you need it alright?' She smiled. 'Do what you think is right.' I replied rubbing my burning eyes.

I got up and walked to the river side watching the water rush past, life used to be as simple as a river now it is complicated like hell. I crouched down and carefully splashed the freezing water into my eyes taking care of the burning.

Once I finished I tied my blindfold back on and walked away. I listened to the flames crackling and the quiet of my sleeping master when I had possibly the most dangerous plan ever. I picked up Integra and carried her on my back carefully picking my path to follow the scent home.

As I walked on Integra shuffled slightly on my back making me stop till she stopped. The ground was trickier now I had to cross a slow running river. I strode through the water which only came up to my knees but one false move and I could go down hard.

I finally found solid ground and set camp there for now, I was following up river but my thirst for blood was growing stronger and I was becoming weaker and weaker with every passing moment. I was thankful that Integra woke and saw me in the state I was in. 'God Vamp you really used up your strength didn't you?' She laughed I gave a weak smile. After a while I felt a hand guild me to an open wound and to the fresh flowing blood.

I only started to lap the blood up like a cat before I came closer and just stayed there drinking my fill for now. I tore away and purred like a cat rubbing my head under her chin. 'Good girl.' Integra sighed helping me up.

We kept moving up river when I noticed the smell was getting stronger with each step. It was like the guy was limping slowly away. I watched every shadow in case of danger that would have to be destroyed there and then. 'Vamp I think we're going to have a problem.' Integra whispered pointing over at Lucas who had his leg trapped in a bear trap. 'Might as well put him out of his misery might I?' I smiled cracking my fingers. 'Go for it.' She smiled unclipping the chain from my collar.

I leaped at him tackling him listening to his screams of pain. 'Please have mercy.' He cried. 'Shut up you made me momentarily blind you asshole.' I hissed in his ear. 'I think our dad would like to talk to you.' I smiled breaking his neck and tearing his head off and threw it in a river.

I strained when I tore open the bear trap I carefully let his torn leg slip out before throwing the reclosed bear trap away. I heard Integra approach and re clipped the chain to my collar. The rest of the way was easier since I found the van we were thrown into twice. 'What a dumbass, leaving this van in the open what did he hope for? That I would kill you and slowly die myself ha! What a jackass!' I laughed sitting in the back while Integra drove.

A sudden stop sent me sprawling in front of the back doors. 'Hey careful.' I yelled. 'Were back.' Integra snapped at me, I kicked the doors open and leaped out. I smiled seeing the manor again. 'Bout fuckin' time.' I hissed under my breath walking ahead of Integra, I really hoped I could go back to my coffin as soon as I got back but I'm starting to feel like something was terribly wrong.

I opened the door and stifled a yawn. 'Ah Sir Integra could you have a look at this, none of us can open it.' One of the wild geese walked up to us and handed her a thick notebook that was quiet worn. 'Yes I'll see what I can do.' Integra sighed taking the book.

I followed her into her office and just stood there watching her trying to open the book, there was something about the book that seemed so familiar but I couldn't think where I've seen that book before. Finally Integra gave a sigh of defeat and handed the book to me. 'Here you try opening in.' She sighed, I took the book and studied the front cover for a moment and the memory came back giving me a slight headache. I smiled and pressed the middle of the front cover hard and heard a satisfying click. 'It belongs to the mage of my clan.' I smiled handing her the book.

When Integra did open the tome the writing was a bit too hard for anyone to understand but there was one thing I would always understand about the was the mage works is that she always writes in Latin, my eyes quickly took in the symbols on the first page making sense of them as soon as I saw them. I remember the mage quite well, she took me in when I first joined my clan and I quickly turned into my clan's assassin. 'Lilly Blood.' I whispered to myself the name of the mage who wrote it. I watched Integra study each page trying to understand. 'Whoever wrote this was quick to make it almost impossible to read.' Integra sighed handing me the tome. I forced back a grin and sighed myself. 'I know the person who wrote it, like she was my sister.' I looked at Integra my eyes gleaming in the darkness of my cloak hood; I wiped my eyes as I felt tears pricking in my eyes.

'It's been a while since I last saw my clan kin.' I murmured stroking the cover of the black tome, inside it held the secrets of my clan, all the abilities we control and possibly new ones that I haven't heard of. I looked at the palm of my left hand and below the burn from the first time we met Anderson were three claw mark scars.

I and the mage of the clan have these scars to show we are clan kin. 'Vamp I need you to write out the whole book in English so everyone can understand.' Integra sighed rising from her desk chair. 'Come, there is an old study you can use, you do have some candles correct?' She continued. 'Yea, black wax 6 for my room and an extra 24 to be on the safe side.' I replied remembering the extra bag I put in my backpack when I left my old home.


	21. the end of the run

Chapter 21 Integra/Vamp

I followed Integra down a secret set of stone stairs gripping a lit black candle in one hand and the tome in the other, I didn't like the smell of the place thousands have died down here most were caged vampires tortured till they were dead.

We came to a halt by a large wooden door from an ash tree by the texture of the wood itself. 'Here you'll have all the space you need and as much time as it will take to finish.' Integra smiled leading me in; old musty books lined the shelves of the 20 bookcases around the room. Right in the middle of the room stood a plain pine desk and an oak chair. I thanked Integra and got used to the dim lights of the candle flame while I lit the candles on the walls and my own candles on the desk.

I was pacing around reading the tome making sense of it all, I turned to the middle page and found a familiar piece of jewellery. A coal black key on a silver chain laid in the middle of the two pages like a book mark. I pulled the key necklace over my head till it slumped down around my neck.

I looked back at the pages and saw it was easier to read now. I quickly wrote down every word in English in a new note book taking quick glances of the pages and wrote it down. As I progressed with this I was growing tired with each word till I collapsed falling into the dark deep sleep.

**I strode down the damp stone stairs towards the forgotten study where Vampire was working, the closer I got I felt more uneasy since I had to walk past every torture cell which had its own story of my family's past. I was soon enough almost starting to jog down to the study, torture was never approved here anymore but I swear at times I hear the souls of the dead screaming in anguish.**

**Finally making it to the door I quickly opened the heavy wooden door and quickly shut it behind me. I looked over at the desk and shook my head in amusement seeing an overworked Vampire Assassin resting her head on her arms asleep on the strange book her "Clan kin" sent her. I walked over quietly and took the notebook she had written in. I quickly scanned the pages with exact replicas of the symbols on the pages and the writing translated so the men would understand every word in it.**

**I heard Vamp groan so I quickly looked up at her, she has changed since joining Hellsing; she used to have slivery blue eyes and bright blond hair that only grew down to the tips on her shoulder blades, now her hair grew half way down her thighs and had grown silver since the strange night of her birthday, her eyes now glow blood red since she became a vampire and drank straight from a human. But throughout her changes she still was the short tempered warrior I knew.**

**I carefully slid the book from under her arms and put out some of the candles and left the young vampire to sleep in peace. I quietly closed the door behind me and made a quick escape from the torture chambers hoping I would ever need to return to it again.**

I woke at the sound of footsteps moving quickly away from here. I shook my head waking myself up. I ran a hand through my silver hair and looked at the books which were neatly on the desk. I rubbed my eyes and set off to work again, time was slow but I kept at a fast pace keeping everything neat and almost exact but only Lilly could perfect it twice.

I finally finished the work of the books and now I was practising the new abilities written inside. So much I have never heard of, going through people's dreams, illusions, speaking to others with mirrors water or still liquid, making nightmares reality and my favourite so far bringing back the dead. I studied the page of the speaking to others thing carefully taking in every instruction. I memorised the instructions and tried the illusion one.

I would need an item to be the heart of the illusion. The key around my neck. I took only a drop of my blood and let it drop on the black key on the desk. Then I chanted "Become me" Three times with the image of my old self in my head.

I watched the key as my blood was soaked into the metal. I wanted to see if it worked so I flung the chain around my neck, a part of my straight hair fell in front of my left eye and a smile broke across my face when I saw it was blond but the real question was were my eyes blue again?

I needed to find something to show me a reflection that's when I remembered I could use the blade of my knife. I reached in my pocket and drew the long knife that was hidden there; looking at my reflection in the dark blade seeing blond hair and silvery blue eyes, the illusion had worked its magic!

I gave a quiet laugh and looked back at the book to see if anything else might help, but nothing else was new that could fool my opponents so I left the book on the desk and looked at each book on the bookshelves to see if anything seemed good the read but nothing caught my eyes. I took the tome and the translation book to Integra taking my time to linger around the souls of the dead. I refused the help them since they couldn't touch me and I couldn't touch them so the souls of the slain kept their distance from me.

I climbed the damp stone stairs and heard gun fire but I didn't worry there was a demonic bang with the gun so it was one of mine but to make sure I started to run up as fast as I could, literally smashing through the door to make sure. As I picked up speed I could smell blood being spilled so my worries grew as the smell lead me to Integra's office. I rested my ear against the door and heard swords pinning something to the wall. I quickly reached for the door handle but electricity ran through me with a strange but powerful force, sending me a few steps back. I turned into shadows and slipped in.

I gave a growl when I saw Anderson pinning Integra up against the wall with bayonets going through her jacket sleeves. I became visible to them again and leaped at Anderson my claws digging into his back.

I didn't listen to him curse and just shook him off as he tried to grab me to throw me off but he just made me dig my claws in deeper into his flesh. With a roar of rage he threw me off but was too weak to finish me off while I was just getting started. I leaped at him again and raked my claws across his face. 'Payback for my father.' I growled as he escaped with his weird bible.

I grabbed the bayonets and freed Integra. 'Thank you, he would have finished me off for sure if you didn't attack him like that.' Integra barked taking out a cigar and lighting it. I handed her the two books and smiled. 'Everything might help somehow but I don't really know how.' I sighed. I could feel something moving in my pocket but I ignored it. 'Right.' Integra growled dismissing me so I quickly got out of there and found the thing moving in my pocket, pulling out the knife in there I saw a familiar face. Black hair dark purple at the ends, coal black eyes gleaming with wisdom.

'Lilly!' I smiled she nodded, she must have been looking through a mirror cause she breathed on it and wrote something backwards which took me a while to understand. "Go to your room you'll be surprised" was written backwards on it, she wiped it clear and smiled, I nodded and the blade became dark again.

I ran towards my room leaping over everyone in my path hoping not to get stopped, but I crashed into Seras in rolled down the stone stair down to the dungeons and my room. I picked myself up and kept running till I skidded to a halt in front of my door. I slowly opened it the loud creaking noise echoed throughout the hallway, as it opened I saw a glimmer of long black hair I leaped in and closed the door finding a stranger dressed in leather, wielding a long staff with a shadow silver blade on the tip, also the stranger wore a long black cloak the hood hidden by the long black hair tipped with dark purple.

The stranger turned and I was locked in the gaze of black eyes that gleamed with wisdom. Lilly Blood my clan kin took a couple of steps towards me and gathered me in a hug. 'It's been a while Vamp.' She whispered in my ear, when she released me she hand me another tome. 'What's this for?' I asked her, Lilly just sat there and said nothing. I opened the tome and found a picture of some sort of amulet, beside it was information about something called the amulet of the draco ascensorem. 'The amulet of the dragon rider?' I whimpered, the amulet is a dangerous artefact to go after no one has been able to pass the guards or even reach the amulet before getting burned to a crisp. 'The clan wants you to go after the amulet.' Lilly growled handing me a map. 'We want you to do this because you are the half sister of Amberlion so you have an advantage you can't be burned to a crisp by the dragon guards. But as soon as you have it wear it, the guards will be under your control then and the trip home will be safer.' Lilly said handing me a raven feather. 'Your armour is on your bed same with your knives, your skeleton horse Nigrities will be waiting outside.' She growled disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

I walked over to my bed and saw my clan assassin armour laid there; first I quickly swapped my shirt for the black undershirt, chain mail, black tunic and finally my tooth armour. I tied the laces of the chest guard on my tooth armour and my fingers traced to spiked rib bone. I tied my black thigh guards on and pulled my black assassin cloak over my head.

The armour still perfectly fitted and felt as light as air. I smiled when I saw the spike shoulder guards, the spiked braces for my forearms and the black gauntlets. I quickly slipped on the rest of my black assassin armour and fixed the feather in my hair. Once I was happy with my look I tied my knife belt around my waist also tying my sword on it.

I quickly strode out easily hiding in the darkness, first things first I had to tell Integra what was going on I would leave a note but I don't think it will be a bright idea to send Schro to find me or he might end up getting hurt and I barely have a chance to get the amulet alone but with Schro to look after could be a big problem. As I walked up to her office door Schro popped out of thin air his eyes wide with wonder. 'What's all that for?' He asked I pushed the small cat kid away and enter Integra's office.

After explaining to her what had happened what I have to do and why I must do it alone, she gave a sigh. 'How long will this take?' She asked her eyes gleaming with fear but her face masked that feeling. 'A year... at least.' I growled bowing my head. 'A year, we can barely survive a week without you around, we will all be dead by time you get back!' She yelled, I took a hurried step back but I gathered my courage and barked. 'My clan will be coming here so you will be safe; Lilly might even demonstrate some of the things in that book!' I turned to take my leave when Integra said. 'Fine but take Schrodinger with you till he cannot go any further with you.' She ordered I stiffened in anger but agreed to it. 'Schro! Come on your coming on a trip with me.' I barked, the cat boy leaped at me and hugged my arm. Wrong move. He yelped in pain reeling back there were 7 shallow holes in his chest but they will heal.

I walked out and saw about 200 skeleton horses riding towards us I stood my ground while Schro coward behind me. The riders stopped and gave a greeting growl which I gave as well, the front rider the leader, Blade slipped out of his horses saddle and gave me a smiled patting me hard on the back. 'Make us proud kid.' He smiled but then saw Schro hiding behind me. 'And what do we have here?' He growled grabbing Schro by his new Hellsing uniform. Schro clawed at his arm but couldn't make him let go.

I grabbed Blade's arm in a death grip causing him to let Schro go. 'Leave Schrodinger alone.' I snarled as he hid behind me again. 'of course daughter of lord Predator.' He whimpered bowing low. A large black skeleton stallion with glowing red eyes and sharp demon horns coming out of its skull approached snorting, smoke rising from its nostrils. 'Come Schro Nigrities is our ride.' I growled hauling myself onto the saddle of my skeleton horse.

Schro still looked scared but I gave him a smile and said. 'Don't worry he's trained as long as I'm near he won't hurt you.' With that Schro climbed up behind me and smiled. 'Now remember what I say, don't harm anyone who is in the manor just protect oh and no one goes in my room. You'll recognise it with an x painted on with blood.' I snapped cracking the reins and sped off towards the mists of the ascensorem mountains.

As we rode closer the thick fog cleared revealing a large castle decorated by burned bones and dragon statues. A stranger with only one arm, covered in deep wounds and burned turned his head towards me. 'Jackon the forsaken.' I growled greeting the dead keeper. I rode up to the gates and dismounted. 'This is as far as you can go Schro unless you want to join me in this dangerous place, but if you do choose to come with me prepare to defend yourself but keep close to me.' I growled kneeling in front of the wooden statue of my half brother praising him to protect Schro, once I heard the thick purring of my half brother I turned to Schro seeing that his ears had turned into fiery colours I didn't say a thing about his ear but waited for his choice.

'I rather come with; I don't want to be with your clan they creep me really bad.' He whimpered standing next to me. 'Alright but be ready to face the flames of hell.' I replied leading the way into the flame castle.

The inside of the castle was lit by intense flame but me and Schro wasn't affected by the heat, the only thing I was worrying about was the guards. Huge stone dragons decorated the place their glowing eyes followed us I was just waiting to swoop at us to grab us or try to burn us but none of them moved. It was only when we reached the first inner door to the stair when the dragons swooped at us claws ready mouths wide open but I stood in front of Schro and drew my sword at the right time slicing off the stone dragons heads leaving the stone bodies to wander about looking for the right head.

I quickly opened the door throwing Schro through and closing it after myself keeping my sword drawn in case any more dragons swoop at us. We slowly walked up the stairs spiralling around keeping Schro in front of me so he can get through the doors first if we are in a hurry. I heard a loud growl and saw a huge stone dragon with blades spears and daggers stuck deep inside of it.

'To get past this dragon we can either kill it by destroying the head or we can remove the weapon stuck in it.' I told Schro. 'We should help it.' He whimpered tugging out a sword perfect for his size, 'those blades really damage this one so you best keep one just in case we need to fight anymore guards.' I whispered tearing out a double ended spear and putting it next to my feet.

Once we tore the last weapon out the guard gave a growl of relief, its long stony tongue slithered out and licked Schro's cheek. He gave a laugh and patted the dragon's flanks before it took flight, I gave him a slight jab in the back making him mover further up.

Finally we made it to the top but to my surprise trees baring fresh fruit were at the sides of the hall way. Schrodinger ran up to one and was about to pick one of the large blue fruits when I yanked him back. 'Stop Schro these fruits are poisoned can you smell the rank stench of venom in the air?' I hissed into his ear, he just stood there sniffing the air till he covered his nose and nodded.

We walked along resisting the fruit making it to the door without a bite of food or a drop of water to keep us going. I opened the door to reveal the chamber of the amulet, despite the burning heat outside it was surprisingly cool in here but I kept on my guard. I realised that we have only been in the castle for almost 12 minutes which means almost a year has pasted and I did feel older then when we entered. 'Ah the first two to have come this far I must congratulate you for surviving.' A deep growl came from a statue of the first dragon rider Damien Ride.

The statue was just of his dragon shaped armour and cape which legend states was dragon hide. He was wielding the sword of Dragon tooth the most dangerous blade to have existed. I looked over at the fountain of clear water where the amulet was hidden in. 'Go take my amulet it is as simple as putting your hand in water to grasp a stone.' The voice of Damien laughed, Schro took a step towards it but I stopped him. 'The water is poisoned as well, only a demon or half demon can get the amulet.' I whispered to him. 'Wait if your poison proof then why didn't you eat the fruit.' He asked. 'Because a half demon is only poison proof from the outside if I ate the fruit then I would have died then and there.' I hissed walking to the side of the fountain.

I reached in and grasped the amulet pulling it out of the fountain. The amulet was water free and so was my gauntlet. 'Thank you uncle Seaalto.' I whispered. 'NO!' Damien howled his statue crumbling to dust leaving the long dragon tooth sword to clatter against to ground. I picked up the sword and slipped it in a spare sheath on my belt.

I tied the amulet around my neck and lead Schro through a tunnel behind where the statue used to be. I gripped Schro's hand as I found the way through towards the light of the sun; we shielded our eyes looking over the grassy land towards London beyond the fog. I then saw something huge and black laid in the corner of the huge dragon mouth shaped balcony. I came closer and saw it was a young black dragon with purple claws and horns. Its yellow eyes shone brightly as it stood ready to take flight.

'What is it gonna do?' Schro asked; I looked down at him with a smile. 'It's waiting for us to climb on its back so it can take us home, my horse is already back so this is our way unless you don't want to ride and just teleport back to tell of our success.' I smiled climbing on waiting for Schro. 'Wait for me.' He smiled running along as the dragon began to flap its wings; Schro just manages to get on with my help.

We were on our way home but who knows how things would have changed since we've left. All I know is that I hope they don't know I'm a vampire yet or I might be stripped of my title. At least I'm no longer on the run

**_WOO book finished the next one of this series will be called "Back at Hellsing" Were Vamp meets an old enemy Raven "Bone" Thief the old assassin who used dark magic to become a vampire but is now an outcast too all clans. _**


End file.
